SuperStar Smash BrosZ
by SSJBowser
Summary: The Super Smash bros portals for the tournament opens earlier then expected, and what's this do we have new super smash bros fighters. Crossover. One team up is Bowser and King Boo. TMNT, Android 17, more.
1. The awakening portals

**SuperStar Smash bros.Z**

**Episode 1**

**The awakening portals. **

It was a dark and rainy day at the mushroom kingdom.

"Um, it hasn't been this rainy in a long time." Luigi said looking up from the ground.

"Luigi look on the bright side, after all this rain clears up there will be a nice big rainbow." Mario said trying to lighten up his brother.

"Sure, that will be later some time, what do we do in the meantime?" Luigi asked crossing his arms.

"Luigi you need to relax, we have a day off to sit back and relax and your complaining." Mario said.

"Let's just go watch some T.V." Luigi said standing to his feet.

"Now your talking." Mario said walking after him.

Mario grabs the remote and flips through some of the channels.

"Could we just watch something please." Luigi asked.

Mario stops it on the news channel.

News/Reporter: "The tournament portals of the past and feature are opening, there are also other portals that we have never seen before."

"What, the portals shouldn't open this quick, the super smash bros. tournament isn't for another month." Mario said jumping up from the coach.

"They also said there where some new portals opening." Luigi said.

"I say we go check it out." Mario said.

Luigi and Mario run out the door and see many portals in the sky.

"Mario." Yoshi said as Mario turned to face him.

"It's Yoshi." Luigi pointed out.

"There's portals all over the place." Yoshi said with a tense voice.

An arwing comes flying out of one of the portals and lands right in front of the three of them.

"It's Fox Mccloud." Luigi said.

"What's going on, there's portals here and back at." Fox said as he is rudely cut off by Mario.

"Yah, do you think there are invaders?" Mario asked.

"I really don't know, let me radio for back up." Fox responded, then he used a device attached to his arm.

"What's going on?" Yoshi said to himself.

"Falco, the portals leads to the mushroom kingdom, tell Krystal and Slippy to stay put." Fox communicated.

"I say we jump through one of these portals and see what's on the other end." Luigi said ready to jump in.

One minute later Falco's arwing lands next to Fox's.

"I brought some company." Falco said.

Link jumps off the right wing.

"Anyone have an idea what's going on?" Link asked.

An asteroid from space fires down sending them into a portal.

What will happen to them, find out in the next episode of SuperStar smash bros.Z.

**SuperStar Smash bros.Z**


	2. The abandoned

**SuperStar Smash bros.Z**

**Episode 2**

**The abandoned**

The 6 warriors land on the streets of what appears to be network. The portal they came through closes.

"Oh great, now what." Falco said looking over at Fox.

"We'll divide into groups of three, Luigi and Link will come with me." Fox said.

Luigi, Link, and Fox run off to find another portal.

"Well fella's, I guess we better go to the west." Mario says.

"I'll take lead." Falco says with proudness in his voice.

"What happened at this place, it looks like it was nuked up or something." Yoshi exclaimed.

"All of these buildings are around, but no people." Mario said rubbing his chin.

"This place is a Rec, let me radio Krystal" Falco said as he looked down at his transmitter.

"Mario how are we going to get home?" Yoshi asked walking up to Mario.

"We'll find a way." Mario said.

"No response, we must be in another universe." Falco said looking up into the sky.

"There's gotta be someone around who could give us directions." Mario thought to himself.

"I don't know, but we should give this place a look around." Falco said.

**Fox's Group.**

"We have to find a way out of here." Luigi said with a cold shiver.

"Ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice laughed in the near distance.

Fox pulls out his blaster.

"Who's there." Fox said holding his weapon tight in hand.

"It came from over there." Luigi said.

"No it was that way." Link said disagreeing.

"You two must have hearing problems, it came from that way." Fox said.

"Fine we'll split up, and regroup back in ten." Link said.

The three of them run in different directions.

"I know I'm right and I can, ah." Fox said as he ran into some web.

_Fox does his best to get free. He uses all of his strength to wiggle free, but all his attemps fail._

"Oh great, I can't reach phone, which means I can't radio falco for back up." Fox said.

**Down another street.**

"I thought I heard something in that building." Link said.

Link cuts the door knob off and walks inside.

"It's coming from down stairs." Link said as he slowly made his decent.

**Mario's group.**

"Look another portal." Mario said.

A young male falls to the ground.

"I escaped that place." He said.

Falco points his blaster at there visitor.

"Who are?" Falco asked.

"You dare point a gun at me, take this!"

25 seconds later.

"What was suppose to happen?" Mario said confused.

"My powers there gone, where am I?" He said.

"First off who are you?" Yoshi asked.

"My names Juunanagou, but you can just call me Android 17." He said.

Is Android 17 a friend or an enemy, read on to the next episode to find out.


	3. Friends and Foes

**SuperStar Smash bros.Z **

**episode 3 **

**Friends and Foes. **

"Android 17 huh, so who do you work for, Samus?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm from the DBZ universe, what is this place?" #17 asked.

"We were wondering if you knew." Falco said crossing his arms.

"I think it's safe to put your gun away, I'm on your side, for now anyway." Juunana said walking passed them.

"First we should regroup with the others." Mario said.

**Fox's group.**

"Ah, is anyone there? I wonder who put this web here." Fox said as he heard the same laughing from earlier.

_Fox can hear something slowly coming down towards him. His body tenses up as it get's closer._

"Who are you?" Fox said as he saw a creature hanging upside down on web.

The creature leaps off of the web.

"Your not who I was waiting for." It said.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Fox said as the creature approaches him.

"I am Venom." It responds.

The creature turns into a man.

"I'm Edward Brock, me and the Symbiote make Venom." He said.

"What!, now you've just lost me." Fox said.

"You could be of help." Eddie Brock said to Fox as he cut his down from the web.

"So what's your name?" Eddie asked.

"I am Fox Mccloud." Fox said as they shook hands.

**Link.**

"Ok here I go." Link said as he approaches a door.

Link kicks the door down and finds three more.

"The noise is coming from the basement." Link said to himself.

Link opens the last door and walks down the stairs. He sees a man working on some papers.

"So you showed up, green one." He said.

The man turns around.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"Just call me Agent Bishop, your not the one who I was expecting." He said as he looked over at Link.

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

A creature jumps in between the two of them.

"Well, well, the turtle Leonardo." Agent Bishop said clapping three times.

"Bishop, I knew I would find you here." Leo said.

"Could someone fill me in on what's going on?" Link asked looking confused.

"I can't have you two interfering, my new super soldiers will be unbeatable this time." Agent Bishop said.

"This guy must be the bad of the two." Link thought to himself as he shoots his chain and throws his boomerang at agent bishop.

Bishop grabs the other end of the chain and doges the boomerang twice.

"You think you can beat me with these toys of yours." He said.

Bishop swings the chain sending Link smashing through the wall. Agent Bishop fixes his shades back in place.

"Good day Leonardo." He said.

Then he throws a grenade at the building walls making it unstable.

"It's going to come down, I have to get him out of here." Leonardo said running over to Link's body.

Leo picks up Link and runs out of the building as it falls down.

**Fifteen minutes pass by. **

"There over there." Mario said.

_The whole gang is back together._

"We have to get off this planet, it's going to explode." Eddie Brock said.

"What are you talking about?" Leonardo asked.

"We don't have much time to explain, come on." Eddie Brock said.

Will they make it out in time?


	4. Return home

**SuperStar Smash bros.Z**

**Episode 4**

**Return home**

"Ill carry link" Luigi said picking him up.

"look a portal." Falco said.

"let's go." Mario said as they raced toward the portal that was closing.

They all jump through the portal and land back in mushroom kingdom.

They stand up to see three creatures.

"You guys made it out to." Leo said.

"Hey green guy, you want to introduce yourself and your friends?" Fox asked crossing his arms.

"I'm Leonardo, this is Raphael, Donatello, and Mikey." Leo said hugging his bro's.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Fox Mccloud, and this is Falco." Fox said.

"Sweet who's ships are these!" Mikey yelled.

"There not called ships, there called arwings, as in ours." Falco said with a grunt.

"Mikey why don't you just keep your mouth shut." Raph said.

"Well none of you really know what's going on do you?" Mario asked.

Everyone shrugs there shoulders.

"We have lots to do, come on." Mario said.

**On a near by building. **

"Yes, Leonardo is here, everything is going according to plan. Extra bonus, his brothers and some other guys." Bowser said.

"Papa, when are you going to tell me what's so important about Leonardo?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"In time son, in time." Bowser said as he began to laugh.

To be continued.


	5. The unknown

**SuperStar Smash bros.Z**

Episode 5

The unknown

"Come my son we must return back to the castle at once." Bowser said with a grunt.

"Yes sir." Bowser Jr replied.

**Back on the streets**

"Falco lets head back to the ship, we have to get some more weapons." Fox explained.

The two hopped into their arwings, and fly back up to great fox.

Raphael: "look, the portals are closing up."

Mikey: "is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

Mario: "I really don't know at this point."

Luigi: "look it's."

a smoke bomb comes down knocking them all out.

Later.

Android 17 opens his eyes to see Fox standing there.

Fox: "what are you doing laying on the ground and where are the others?"

Android 17: "I don't know where they are, all I remember seeing is a blue dinosaur throwing a smoke bomb down at us."

Falco: "so you woke up alone."

#17 turns around to see falco and a couple others.

Falco: "this is Krystal, Slippy, and Samus."

Slippy: "nice to meet you."

#17: "great, more animal creatures."

Falco: "hey watch it."

Fox: "we don't have time to waste, we better split up."

Samus: "I'll search over near the north."

Fox: "men these days, I said groups you will go with the android, Slippy you come with me, and Falco and Krystal will search over in the west."

They all split up.

**On the roof tops**

#17: "your suppose to be some kind of bounty hunter, so why do you let Fox boss you around, are you being paid to help?"

He gets no response.

#17: "ok, so are you a male or female, are you a creature like fox?"

he still doesn't get a response.

#17: "so much for."

Samus: "I thought I heard something."

They jump onto a building and look through a window.

Mario: "let us go."

Luigi: "what do you want this time."

Mikey: "ah, he's like Agent Bishop with the glasses and all but as a Yoshi."

Boshi: "don't get me confused with that lame brain, I have brought you all here to compete in my next racing tournament."

Raphael: "then why are we tied up?"

Boshi: "because if I said your racing for team Boshi."

Yoshi: "no way!"

Boshi: "that's what I thought you might say."

Boshi places brain devices on everyone's head.

Link: "I don't really know how to drive a cart."

Boshi: "don't worry you'll learn."

Mikey: "wait I'll be part of Boshi team."

Raphael: "what."

Mikey: "so how about taking these chains off."

Boshi: "with pleasure."

Boshi takes his chains off.

Mikey: "I can't believe you where that easy to fool."

with that he kicks boshi to the ground.

Boshi: "guards!"

Many other Yoshi's run in.

Mikey: "oh great."

Boshi: "now what do you plan to do, there's no one to help you."

#17 and Samus jump down.

#17: "that's where we come in."

Boshi: "destroy the three of them."

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Bowsers partner

**SuperStar Smash bros.Z  
Episode 6  
Bowsers partner**

"I'll take the, ah shell there's too many of them." Mikey said spinning his chucks.

"Just take what you can get." Samus said in a robotic tone.  
Samus fires a missile off scaring off all of the Yoshi's, except Boshi.

"well I see I underestimated my foes." Boshi said with a grin.

Boshi clicks a big red button on the remote he is holding. Then a big door opens.

"Meet Boshster." Boshi said with an excited tone.

Boshi jumps into a giant robot that looks like him, equipped with many weapons.

Samus shoots another missile but this time Boshi crushes it with the Boshster.

"What is that thing made of?" Android 17 asked hoping for a response.

"I don't know, but we have to take it down." Mikey replied.

Before Mikey could act he is blasted by a laser from the Boshster's eyes which sends him through a wall.

"My turn." Seventeen grinned.

He runs toward the machine but is quickly stomped on. Samus shoots her electric chain at the robotic yoshi but it grab's her chain with it's mouth and swings her to the ground.

"Yes!." Boshi hissed as he looked over at Samus.

When Boshi looks down he is kicked by Mikey, then #17 punches the chest.

"Move out of the way." Samus said.

Samus blasts Boshi and the Boshster through the wall.

"Well I see the ropes have turned on me." Boshi said as he adjusted his shades and jumped out of a nearby window.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of him." Mikey said putting his weapons away.

"So I guess we better untie the others, hey where did samus go?" #17 asked.

"That's just his style, you'll get use to it." Fox replied.

**Bowser's castle**

"Now get out of my face, I don't really have time for failure!" Bowser yelled.

"Yes sir." A koopa said as he wobbled off.

_Someone else enters the room._

"Who dare's to enter without Knocking!" Bowser said enraged.

Bowser hears laughing in the distance.

"Well, well, King Boo what brings you to my castle?" Bowser asked seddling down.

"Hello bowser, I think me and you are after the same thing." King Boo replied.

"And what might that be?" Bowser said as he sat up in his throne chair.

"Mario of course, and his new friends." King Boo said.

"Why would you want to help me?" Bowser asked.

"To see Mario bow at your feet." King Boo said.

"Ha, I can do that without your help, why have you really come?" Bowser asked getting impatient.

"Gannondorf has formed an alliance with some guy called Shr, that's all I got." King Boo said.

"What do you mean that's all you got?" Bowser asked.

"One of my minions was in a battle then died trying to tell me who our new foe is." King Boo said.

"Why were you battling Gannon? I haven't seen that guy since the last smash tourney."

"It's not really anything you need to know, so what about my offer?" Boo asked changing the subject.

"You've got yourself a deal." Bowser said.

"Now let me tell you of our other enemies." King Boo said.

"What there's more?" Bowser replied sinking into his chair.

**To Be continued**


	7. Exploring

**SuperStar Smash bros.Z  
Episode 7  
Exploring**

"Well, I guess you four can head back up to great fox with us." Fox Mccloud said.

The Starfox team along with Donatello, Raphael, Android17, and Leonardo head up into space in a large space craft.

"Well I hope they have fun training up there." Mikey said to himself.

"Come on guy's I have a lot to show you." Mario said.

Eddie Brock, Mario, Luigi, Mikey, Link, and Yoshi head back to Peache's castle.

"Wow this place looks pretty cool." Mikey said excited.

"See on top of the roof, when the tournament begins we get to fight up there." Mario explained.

"So Eddie, that is your first name right?" Link asked.

"Well actually it's Edward, but people just call me Eddie." He replied.

"I'm going to beat everyone at the tournament, after all I am the battle nexus champion." Mikey began.

"What's a battle nexus?" Yoshi asked wondering.

"Ask your questions later, were going into the castle." Mario said.  
Toad open's the door.

"Hey Mario, the Princesses is not here at this moment." He said.

"Tell her we'a stopped by." Luigi said.

"Sure thing Luigi." Toad replied.  
They here a big bang in the far distance.

"It's coming from the city." Eddie said.

Eddie Brock transforms back into Venom, then he webs off into the city.

"Let's a go." Luigi said as they follow close beind him.

Mario jumps on Yoshi and they race behind Venom with the others not to far behind.  
When they finally meet up with Venom, General Scales is there also.

"Well, well, the Mario brothers, and there foolish friends." General Scales says.

"You have no right destroying the city." Mikey said.

"I am looking for Fox Mccloud, would any of you happen to know where he is?" The T-Rex dino looking creature asked.

"We'll never tell you." The ninja turtle spat back.

Link and Mikey run over to attack but then two raptors jump from behind General Scales and attack the two. Mikey and Link easily defeat there opponents.

"Well, you two are tougher then I thought, but I will destroy you all in battle." The General said as he began to walk towards them.

"You, you dare to challenge Venom!" The symboite yelled as he lunged forward.

Venom runs over and punches General scales through a car then webs him back then kicks him into a near by lake.

"He was nothing?" Venom said.

At that moment General Scales Jumps out of the water and kicks  
Venom into Yoshi sending them both onto a pile of Mushrooms.

"Give fox a message, I will be in the revolutionary war is upon, so tell him to prepare." General Scales laughs as he fades away into a fog.

"No he got away!" Venom roared as he got to his feet.

"It's ok'a, I'm'a sure'a you'll get another shot at him." Mario said.

Venom transforms back into Eddie Brock.

"Ok, and when that does happen I'll defeat him." Eddie Brock said in confidence.

"We'll probably see Boshi around as well." Mikey added in.

"Knowing Boshi we'll probably see him very soon'a." Mario said.

"We better begin our training, let's head to'a my mansion to begin." Luigi said.

A week passes as they train for a war which they have no clue about. But nor do they know what they will have to face.

**On Great Fox**

"You and I have gotten close since I've been here, so." Raphael began.

"I don't think so Raphael, I know what your going to ask." Krystal replied.

"If you change your mind my room's two doors down, Don are you almost done with my shell arwing?" Raph yelled to his brother.

Donatello comes from under what he is working on. He is also working along with Slippy.

"Give us some more time Raph, it's not like your helping." Donatello replied.

"Great." Raphael whisperd.

Raph flips through the channels and finally comes to a stop on the F-Zero racing.

"Woh." Raph says as he see's the space obsticles.

"Leo was just teaching me a little about the way of the ninja, what are you watching?" Falco asked as he enterd the room.

Falco soon becomes interested in the F-Zero channel as well.

"They both come up the curve. They both appear to be even, and Bio Rex crashes, and Captain Falcon takes it to the finish line! Remember if you want to join the F-Zero races call the number below." The announcer on the TV said.

Raph turns the TV off.

"You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Raph asked.

Falco and Raph exchange glances.

5 minutes later Fox comes out of the shower with a towel on.

"Slippy where's Falco and Raphael, and where's my arwing?" The soaked fox asked.

**To be continued**


	8. The summoning

**SuperStar Smash bros.Z  
Episode 8  
The summoning**

"Well is the machine ready my little kooplings?" Bowser asked

"No boss, we need a little more time." The little Koopa replied.

"Hurry it up would you, you've been working on this for weeks." Bowser said with a little roar.

"With this machine we will be able to find the greatest fighters from around the galaxy to help us defeat our enemies." The koopa replied.

"I can't wait until it is finished." Bowser thought to himself as he stared up at the cieling.

**Fox's ship**

"Hey guy's where is my arwing?" Fox asked

"Shouldn't it be with the other arwings?" Krystal responded with a question of her own.

"That's where it should be, and where's Falco and Raphael?" Fox asked.

"Um, last time I saw them they where watching the F-Zero channel." Donatello said.

"Oh great." Fox mummbled as his shoulders slouched down.  
Deep in space

"Oh yes, were finally here." Raph said in excitement.  
The two land the arwings and head up to the sign in desk.

"Excuse me, we would like to sign up for the F-Zero races." Falco Lombardi said.

"I'm sorry you two are late, we don't except late entries." The clerk said.

Raph pulls out one of his Sai's.

"Well we didn't fly all this way for nothing." Raphael said.

"I will call security." The clerk fired back.

"Let's just forget it Raph." Falco said.  
Raph put's his sai away.

"Is that you Falco, I remember when me and you faced up against Fox in the Super Smash Tournament." A familiar voice said from behind.

"Yah, and we lost to." Falco said as he turned around to see Captain Falcon.

"Oh, I see your friends of Captain Falcon, I'll sign you both up immediately." The clerk said.

"We saw you win your match on TV, you looked great." Raph said.

"Nice to meet you, and your name is?" Falcon said as he held his hand out.

"Raphael, as you can see I'm a mutated turtle." He replied.

"I hope your opposite of the speed of a turtle when racing." Captain Falcon joked.

"Oh, you'll see." Raph said with a smirk.

"You can take your vehicles over to the starting line now." The clerk said.

"Sure thing, Raph let's head over." Falco said.

"Be prepared, we have four opsticals to drive through." Falcon warned.

"I am so going to enjoy this." Raph said as he cracked his knuckles.

The two jump into the arwings and fly over to the starting line.

"Ladies, gentle men, and aliens we have an extra bonus, two arwings from the Starfox team are here, one of them being the ace pilot Falco." The announcer said over the speakers.

Raph begins to load up the engine.

"Drivers get ready, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Go!"

**Bowser's castle **

"Is the machine done now." Bowser asked.

"Yes sir, it is ready to be tested." The koopa said.

"let's give it a go." Bowser said standing to his feet.

"No let me, I know how to operate the machine." King Boo said.

"Ok search the galaxy for two, um let me see." Bowser began to think.

"How about a Koopa mixed with a dragon like yourself." A koopling requested.

"Great idea little one, yah and have it fail. Find me a dragon, one who has wings and can shoot flames." Bowser said.

"Alright here goes nothing, find me the two most skilled and powerful dragons of all time." King Boo said.

A large ball of electricity forms right infront of them as two dragons are transported into the room.

"Wow!, their so puny." Bowser said in dissapointment.

"Who you calling puny, hey where am I?" One of the dragons spoke.

"um, who are you?" The other Dragon asked.

"Um, um, I'm a great uncle of yours. What are your little names again?" Bowser lied as he pointed at one of the dragons.

"I'm Spyro, and that's Flame. How did we get here?" Spyro the dragon asked.

"I brought you here, there are two certain plumbers that have planned to come to your lands to take over. They have destroyed many family of ours already, your the only two who can stop them." Bowser said with a sad look.

"They have to go down." Spyro replied.

"That's the spirit." Bowser said as he laughed inside.

**To be continued**


	9. Let the fun begin

**SuperStar Smash bros.Z  
Episode 9  
Let the fun begin**

"Go!" Is the last word that could be heard as each of the racers shot off.

"And Raphael takes the lead followed by Bio Rex." The announcer says.

"I gotta shake this guy some how." Raph said.

At that moment he is passed by Captain Falcon, Falco, and Lily Flyer.

"Oh great!" Raph complained.  
Raph slams on the buttons then he shoots out a laser beam.

"Whoops I could be disqualified if I do that." Raph said.  
Raph speeds up next to Dai Goroh.

"Your not starfox, you must be taking that arwing for a little spin." He said communicating with the mutated turtle.

"Why don't you get off the road." Raph trash talked.  
Raph and Dai begin to bump each other onto curves.

"Why is Raph all the way back there, the arwings are faster then that." Falco said.

"Hello birdy, so your the Falco I've heard so much about, your flying skills. But this is racing, give up." Bio Rex said.

"Why don't I show you what I'm made of." Falco replied.  
Falco spins the arwing knocking Bio Rex off of the race track.

"That takes care of that." Falco said.  
Raph speeds up and catches up to Captain Falcon and Falco.

"I see you decided to catch up." Falcon said.

"When it comes to fighting and racing you would be surprised what a turtle can do." Raph said.

**Bowsers castle**

"Great job, you two are much tougher then I thought." Bowser said.

"Thanks for giving me the powers to blow out, electricity and ice." Spyro replied back as they exited the training room.

"Yes and Flame has the ability to fire out lava and accid." Bowser said.

"Yes thanks to my powers." King Boo said.

"King Boo, so how do you fit into our family?" Flame asked.

"He is just a friend of my cousin, our cousin." Bowser said as he cleared his throat while looking down at Flame.

"Enough talk you must head back to the training chamber at once." King Boo said.

"You got it, Spyro let's go." Flame said.

**F-Zero races**

"Their almost at the finish line, only 4 vehicles remain in the race, the two arwings, Captain Falcon, and the vehicle that is a mystery even to myself" The announcer said.

"Great all I have to do is pass Captain Fal." Falco say's as he is cut off.

Captain Falcon try's to run Falco off of the arena.  
Raph speeds up and knocks the two of them to the side.

"The finish line I Win!" Raph said with excitement.

At that moment the Mystery vehicle passes Raph and gets to the finish line first.  
Raphael comes in second, Captain Falcon 3rd, Falco 4th.

"Darn I would have gotten first if that guy wouldn't have." Falco said.

"Hey, come out now our I will break your ship open." Raph said in anger.

_Everyone stands there as the vehicle door opens.  
A Lion creature jumps out similar to 'Fox and Falco', no older then 15, only wearing some green army pants, with dark brown spiky hair. The lion take his helmet off._

"My name is Ka-Lion." He said.

"What kind of a name is that?" Raph asked.

"You must be a new racer." Falcon said.

"Spear me your questions I don't have time to talk with losers." Ka-Lion said.

Ka/Lion quickly jumps into his ship and fly's off.

"We have to follow him, the next race takes place at Meteor Stream." Captain Falcon said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go." Raph said.  
The three of them follow behind Ka/Lion.

**Bowser's Castle**

"It looks like your training is complete dragons." King Boo said.

"You kidding, I wouldn't even have called that a warm up." Flame replied.

"It seems you two are ready." Bowser said.

"You must destroy the Bounty hunter Samus, the two mario brothers, android 17, Link, Eddie and his Symbiote, the Starfox team, and don't forget the Turtles, but leave Leonardo alive." King Boo said.

"What does Leonardo look like?" Spyro asked.

"He's a mutated turtle wearing a blue ninja mask." Bowser answerd his question.

"Got yah, we'll be on our way now." Spyro said.

**To be continued**


	10. The attack

**SuperStar Smash bros.Z  
Episode 10  
The attack**

_Luigi, Eddie, Link, Mario, Yoshi, and Mikey walk out of the mansion._

"So after we ran off you escaped into the bone yard?" Luigi asked.

"Yep, that's where I went to." Yoshi said.

"I say we regroup back with the others in the city." Mario said.

"Great idea." Mikey said agreeing.  
They all walk down into the city.

"Hey'a maybe later we can'a see if Peach has returned to the castle." Mario suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Luigi said.  
At that moment a fire blast stops the warriors in their tracks.

"Who are they?" Mikey asked.  
Two unexpected dragons glide down infront of them.

"So which two of you are the Mario Brothers?" Flame asked.

"That would be me and him'a." Luigi replied.

"What do you want?" Mario asked.

"That's all we needed to know." Flame replied.

Spyro rams Mario through a tree then knocks Link with his tail into the air.

"I guess there not friendly." Mario said.

Flame runs over and rams his horns onto Mikey's stomach which knocks him out of breath, then he trips him with his tail.

"This has gone far enough." Luigi said.  
Luigi runs over to Spyro.

"Freeze!" Spyro said as he froze Luigi with his ice breath.

Flame walks over to the unconscious warriors.

"We wouldn't have been able to beat them if it weren't for the help of King Boo's magic, and the super strength plus speed." Flame said.

Venom rushes over.

"Well, it looks like we have one more challenger." Spyro said.

"You little fools don't know what your up against." Venom said.

Flame and Spyro combine there fire blows, knocking Venom out.

"My uncle will be so pleased, now let's find the rest of our targets." Flame said.

**Starfox ship**

"I sure hope they find those two before my arwing get's wrecked." Fox said trying to stay comb.

"I'm pretty sure they will, ah did you here that?" Leo asked.

Flame and Spyro walk into the room.

"You must be Leonardo, and Fox mccloud." Spyro said.

"How, and what are you doing on my ship!" Fox yelled.

Flame runs over and jumps on fox's shoulders, then he wraps his tail around his neck.

"No!" Leo yelled.

Before Leo could act Spyro tail whips him from behind knocking him unconscious along with Fox.

"That was to easy, now moving on." Flame said.

**Back at The mushroom kingdom**

"Fox I found a couple of the fighters badly injured, Fox do you read me?" Android 17 communicated.

"We better move on, I don't think he is on the ship." Samus said.

"Where else could he have gone to?" #17 replied.

Spyro and Flame jump down out of nowhere.

"Maybe he's unconscious." Spyro said.

"So your the two who did this, what do you want?" The Android asked.  
"Our lands will be free of you." Flame said.

Flame and Spyro run towards Samus and Android 17.  
Samus try's to blast flame with a missile but he doges it. Spyro shoots fire at Juunanagou/android 17 but he leaps out of the way.

"Take this!" The android yelled.

He fires an energy blast at Spyro which sends him to the ground. Samus fires a ice missile over at Flame which sends him flying over by Spyro.

"Why have you two come here?" Android 17 asked.

"My uncle Bowser, said you wanted to take over our lands." Flame said.

"What?" Juunanagou said in confusion.

"I knew it we've been fooled Flame." Spyro said as he stood to his feet.

"I say we go back and." Flame began.

"We'll deal with bowser later, first we have to wait for the others to awake." Juunana said.

**To be continued**


	11. Return to Hyrule

**SuperStar Smash bros.Z  
Episode 11  
Return to Hyrule **

"Good, everyone's awake." #17 said.

"Watch out, those two attacked us." Mikey pointed.

"It's over Michalangelo." Leonardo explained.

"Leo, how did you get down from great fox so fast?" Luigi asked as he struggled to get to his feet.

"After I woke up I used the new Turtle arwing to get down here." Leo replied.

"Bowser tricked us." Spyro said getting into the conversation.

"We know, and we'll get him back for it." Leo said.

"I think we should see if the princess has returned." Mario added in.

"I would love to join you all but I must return home, I had a vision of horrible events to come." Link said.

"I'll come to, you never know when you'll need back up." Leonardo requested.

"Ok then, but I must warn you the lands outside of the towns can be very dangerous." Link warned.

"You don't have to worry about Leo, he's a butt kicking teenage mutant ninja turtle." Mikey assured.

"Alright then, if you're ready Leonardo we must go." Link said

"I'll see you guys later." Leonardo said.

_Leo and Link run off. 20 minutes pass by. They come to a stop surrounded by trees in a dark forest. _

"Here it is." Link said in a whisper.

Link pulls out his Fairy Ocarina.

"What's that for?" Leo asked.

"Stand back." Link replied.

He plays a low tone for about a minute then a portal appears.

"Cool, how did you do that?" Leonardo asked as he gazed upon the ball of energy.

"I'll explain later, let's go." Link said.

_They both jump into the portal where they are teleported to the lost woods. _

"What's that music?" Leo asked as they entered a whole new area.

"It's usually always playing, come on follow me. Stay close, they don't call this place the lost woods for nothing." Link said.

Leo and Link come to a stop at his old tree house.

"What happened here?" Link said out loud.

"I don't know, but it looks like there was a big battle." Leo said.

"You could say that again, what was that?" Link said as he turned to see something run past him.

Leo pulls out his two swords and Link pulls out his sword.

"Who's there?" Link yelled out.

The figure try's to run off but Leo quickly jumps in front of them.

"Wait, Leo its ok he's on our side." Link said.

Leo putt's his swords away and helps up the person.

"Mido where is everyone else?" Link asked his little friend.

"I don't know what or who they were, they just came and attacked." Mido replied in a fast tone. 

"Did you get a glimpse of them?" Leonardo asked.

"No, but they left this behind." Mido said as he held out a piece of cloth.

"No, Oroku Saki, but what would he be doing here?" Leo thought.

"Who's that?" Link asked.

"An old enemy of mine, but what could he be doing here?" Leo said.

"Who knows, but we have to find him and take him down." Link said.

"Like that's going to happen, not when he has the sword of Tengu." Mido said.

"How did he manage to get it back?" Leo thought to himself.

"We'll still be able to take him down, right?" Link asked

"He already took down Zelda's armed forces." Mido reported.

"Link we must go and see what there up to." Leonardo said.

"Mido you stay here, we'll be back as soon as we can." Link said as the two warriors vanished in the darkness of the lost woods.

"Wait, I think it would be better if we waited until the sun begins to rise." Link said after about a minute.

"Yes, that would be a good idea, after all creatures tend to come out at night." Leonardo agreed.

Link lays under a tree.

"You stay down here I will be up in the tree." Leo said as he climbed up.

**The next morning **

Leo is awakened by an owl.

"You scared me for a second there little guy." Leo said.

Leonardo jumps out of the tree to see Link playing a different song on his fairy ocarina.

"What is that theme you are playing?" Leo asked.

"Saria's Song, you like it?" Link asked.

"Yah, so where should we look first?" Leo asked.

"Let's head to the Hyrule fields." Link responded.

The two of them walk through the lost woods. On their way there they find laying bodies and marks all over the trees.

"Every thing is much more visible in the day." Leo said.

"Where here." Link said  
They run through the tall grass but come to a quick stop.

"Look over there." Link pointed.

"Those are foot ninja's, I should have known they would be here." Leo said.

"Who's there?" One of the ninjas called out.

"Get ready." Link said.

Link pulls out his sword and Leo pulls out his two swords. Leo scrapes his swords together, making sparks.

"Let's dance." The mutant turtle said.

**To Be Continued**


	12. The Evil alliance

**SuperStar Smash bros.Z  
Episode 12  
The Evil alliance **

10 foot Ninja's surround them.

"I'll take those five." Link pointed.

"Attack!" One of the ninja's yelled.

_A foot ninja try's to kick Link but he does a back flip then he throws his boomerang at him, but the foot ninja slices it in half. A foot ninja comes from behind Link almost cutting him but Link puts his shield in the way. _

"That's it." Link says.

_Link shoots his chain out, it busts through one of the foot ninja's shields and straps around his neck. Then Link pulls the ninja towards him, he than knees the ninja into the air. Link puts his chain away. _

"Who wants to go first?" Leo asked.

_Leo runs over and kicks one of the foot ninja's knee inwards making him fall to the ground. A foot ninja comes from behind and kicks Leo to the ground. The foot ninja swings his sword down at Leo, but Leonardo blocks the attack by putting his swords together. _

"I hope you like a shattered sword because your about to have one." Leo said.

_Leo slices the foot ninja's sword in half then he kicks the foot ninja onto the ground.  
A foot ninja throws razor sharp ninja shuriken's at Link. Link jumps up high into the air, as he descends to the ground he cuts all of the shurikens and catches the last one and throws it at the ninja's hand which makes him drop his sword._

"This is to easy." Leo said to himself.

Link runs over and kicks a foot ninja which sends him flying into a ninja Leo just kicked. The two ninja's fall unconscious on the ground. 

"Leo think fast." Link said.

_Link throws a bomb over to him, Leonardo quickly kicks the bomb over to the foot ninjas who are sent flying into the air. When they get back up they ran off. _

"Let's go get them." Link said.

"No let them go, we have what we need." Leonardo said.

Leo picks up the unconscious foot ninja.

**The Castle**

"Boss the warrior Link has returned." A voice said.

A chair turns around.

"Great, everything is going as planned." Someone said from the shadows.

"Not totally sir, he brought along a green turtle wearing a blue." The voice said as he was cut off.

"Leonardo, report this to Oroku Saki at once." The voice said in a comb matter.

"Yes sir." The voice replied.  
A figure leaves the room.

"So the swordsman Leonardo has come as well, interesting." The figure sitting in the chair said.

**At Lon Lon Ranch**

The foot Ninja awakes upside down.

"Where am I?" The Foot Ninja asked.

"If you think I'm going to talk you've got another thing coming." The ninja said bravely.

"Really?" Leo said.  
Leo turns around and cuts a tree down with one slice. 

"You still don't feel like talking?" The ninja turtle asked.

"Ok, ok just don't tell anyone I told you." He said.  
Link comes down from the hill and walks over to Leo. 

"Come on, there are still some Hylian's alive." Link said.

"I'll be right back." Leo said as him and Link walk up to the ranch.

"So your Leonardo, welcome to the Lon Lon Ranch." A female greeted.

"I'm glad to visit, and you are?" Leo questioned.

"I'm Malon. Some of the remaining Hylians are working as slaves at the Castle, and some of them are towards the north planning to defeat Shredder and reclaim or lands back." Malon said.

"You two have to stop him, Link you must get the master sword if you are to defeat shredder." Malon said as she looked over at him.

"After all he has the sword of Tengu." Leo added in.

"I must retrieve the master sword." Link said as he looked over the blue sky.

"What exactly does the master sword do?" Leonardo asked.

"It helps to fight evil." Link said.

"You two might need some horses." Malon said as she pointed.  
Leo runs over along with Link.

"Epona, great she's in good condition." Link said as he looked the horse over.

"Leo you might as well pick out a horse." Link said.  
Leo walks around the wooden fence and glances at the horses.

"What's this ones name?" Leo asked as he looked over a horse with black fur with white hair on the stomach, and close to his feet he's got some more white with brownish red eyes.

"We call him Dark Moon, but his name is Karu." Malon said.

"Why do you call him dark moon?" Leo asked out of curiosity.

"It was a dark night with a full moon when my father found him running up to our ranch." She replied.

"I see, and the colors on him would explain also." Leo said as he slowly patted the horse.

At that moment Links fairy Navi shows up with the Dragon fly Sparx.

"Navi, it's good to see you." Link said as the fairy circled around him.

"Hello Link and Leonardo, I will assistance you both in your journey but then I must return to Spyro." The firefly Sparx said.

"Ok, I'll take Karu." Leo said to Malon.  
Leo and Link leap onto their horses.

"I'll see you later, Navi let's go." Link said as the two of them road off into the darkness.

"Leo we need to go to Goron city." Sparx said as Leo nodded.

"Lead me in the right direction." Leo said.

To Be Continued.


	13. The Journey to restore order begins

**SuperStar Smash bros.Z  
Episode 13  
The Journey to restore order begins**

_Link makes it to the Temple of Time where he finds the master sword and the shield after about an hour of traveling. _

"There it is the master sword, and the shield." Link said.

Before Link could pull out the master sword he is kicked to the ground by a Foot Tec Ninja.

"Ah, he wears the foot symbol." Link said.

"You must be Link, I see you have come for this sword." The ninja said.

"Yah I see that you have been sent to take it." Link said.

"No just to guard it, defeat me in hand to hand combat and you may take it." The ninja said.

Link jumps to his feet.

"Ok then let's do this." Link said as he got into a fighting stance. 

Link runs over and try's to kick the ninja, but he jumps over Link and kicks him to the ground. Link quickly leaps into the air and throws two boomerangs at the foot Tec ninja, but he doges his attacks.

"Great not only is he stronger, but he's faster also." Link said.

_Link shoots out his chain but the foot ninja ducks and it goes into the statue. Link pulls the statue forward and knocks the ninja down, as the statue comes towards him he flips over it as it hits the back wall. The foot ninja begins to get back to his feet. Link races over and gives him two punches to the ribs and one kick to the face which sends him to the ground. _

"I guess that settles that." Link says.

The foot Tec ninja stands up again.

"You've got to be kidding, how much can this guy take?" Link said.

The foot Tec ninja presses a button on his suite that makes him invisible.

"Hey where did he go, Navi can you sense him?" Link asked.

_Link gets bashed to the ground from behind. When Link stands to his feet he is kneed in the stomach, before he could fall to the ground the foot tech ninja then kicks him against the wall. The foot ninja becomes visible again. _

"Yes, the sword is mine." The ninja said.

_Link hops to his feet and races over to the Foot ninja. Link knife hands the ninja to the ground knocking him unconscious. Link walks over to the master sword and pulls it out. As he pulls the sword out the room fills with a bright light, his body is consumed by the purity of the sword. After Link retrieved the sword they head to death mountain._

**Goron City a.k.a Death Mountain**

Leonardo walks up the rocky path with Sparx at his side.  
A rock with saliva on it is thrown at Leo.

"Wet wilily." A young Goron to his right yells out.

"Excuse me um, young Goron but do you know where I can find Darunia?" Leo asked.

"Inside that cave." He pointed.

Leo walks into the Dark cave, there are lit torches on each side of the walls.

"What's that?" Leo thought to himself as there is a sudden movement in the dark.

_Two Deku Scrub's fire at Leonardo, one from behind and one in front of him. Leonardo flips up into the air and the two Deku Scrub's shoot each other. Leo lands back on his feet. _

"No one said it wouldn't get weird, whatever they were they're gone." Leonardo said softly.

"Leo this way." Sparx said as he lit his way.

Leo jumps down deeper into the cave. 

"There's light over there that must be where Darunia is." Leo said in relief.

Leo walks into the room.

"Stop right there." A large Goron says while sitting down in what appeared to be a throne chair.

Goron guards come out of the side of the room.

"You have no right to be here, what have you come for?" The same Goron asked.

"I'm a friend of Link." The ninja replied.

"Ha ha, come on in young one, guards you may leave." Darunia said with laughter.

Leonardo bows to Darunia.

"Oh mighty Goron I was wondering if you could give me some answers." Leonardo said while still on one knee.

"Anything for a friend of Link." He replied.

"Can you tell me what's going on here in Hyrule, and why my arch nemesis the Shredder is here?" Leo asked as he stood back to his feet.

"Ah so you know about the Shredder." Darunia said surprised.

"Yah he and I have a history if you know what I mean." Leo said. 

"Well then, Ganondorf has brought the Shredder here to help conquer these lands." Darunia replied.

"Ganondorf, who's that?" Leonardo asked.

"That's another chapter. Anyway they first need to get rid of the one thing that stands in their way." Darunia said.

"Link and the Master Sword." Leo guessed.

"Their plan was to take the master sword and convert its pure power into dark evil power." Darunia replied.

"How were they planning to do that?" Leonardo asked.

"That's when your arch enemy comes in, they needed a strong source of energy combined with Ganondorf's dark magic to destroy the light energy and bring in the dark." Darunia continued.

"The Sword of Tengu." Leo whispered to himself.

"Here take this, as a gift." Darunia said as he handed him something.

"Thank you Darunia how can I ever repay you?" Leonardo asked.

"There are a load of Foot Ninja's and Lizalfos on Death Mountain trying to." Darunia began as Leonardo cut him off.

"I'll take care of it, don't you worry Darunia." Leonardo says as he runs off with the new spear he was given.

"Good luck Leonardo." Darunia said.

**To be continued**


	14. The confrontment

**SuperStar Smash bros.Z  
Episode 14  
The confrontment **

_Link leaves the Temple of Time. Link jumps onto Epona and rides off. Link comes to a quick stop in the Hyrule fields. Foot Ninja's on horses quickly surround him. _

"We can't allow you to go any further, so hand over the Master Sword." One of them demanded.

Link pulls out the master sword.

"If you want it come and get it." Link said challenging them.

"All foot ninja attack!" One of the ninja's yelled.

"Epona go." Link said as he engaged in battle.

_Link rides over and cuts one of the foot ninja's off of their horse. Another foot ninja try's to hit him with a bow staff, before it could hit him Link grabs it and yanks it away. Then he takes the bow staff and whams it into the foot ninja's stomach, this makes him fall to the ground. _

"2 down, 5 to go." Link said.

**A foot ninja from behind begins to shoot arrows at Link. Link does a back flip off of Epona kicking the foot ninja that was shooting at him onto the ground. Link lands safely onto the horse.**

"I guess I can live with trying this new horse out." Link said.

_A foot ninja pulls out a needle sharp dagger and throws it at Link. Link catches it in-between his middle finger. Link throws the dagger back at the foot ninja, it slices through the water container he's holding. _

"Come on there're three of us, he's only one." One of the ninja said in frustration.

_The three remaining foot ninja's charge him swinging their swords. At the last second Link kicks off of the horse into the air and the three Foot ninja's slice each other to the ground. Link lands with his back facing them. _

"And they call themselves ninja's, ha they even give a goomba a good name." Link said.

Link walks back over to Epona.

"Come on Girl we have to go find Leonardo." Link said as he pet her on the neck.

Link rides off along with Navi at his side.

**Death Mountain**

"So this is death Mountain, wow I can see a lot from up here." Leo said as he gazed around.

"What are you doing up here you, Goron's aren't suppose, wait your not a Goron." A Lizlof said as he came to the left of Leonardo.

"You must be working for the evil Ganondorf, my name is Leonardo." He said. 

"You dare to define Ganondorf!" The lizard creature said enraged.

"How could you work for him, his intentions are evil." Leo said.

Two foot ninja's run out of the cave with heat proof suites on.

"What's going on here?" One of the ninja's asked.

"This mutant turtle is against Ganondorf?" The Lizlof said.

"I'm not just against him he has to be stopped, that's why Link and I have come." Leo said proudly.

"So the hylian boy has returned, where is he?" The Lizlof asked.

"That's not your problem, your problem's right here." Leo said as he pulled his swords out.

"Twin katana blades I see?" The Lizlof said as he pulls out a long blade with a jagged end.

The two Foot Ninja's pull out their swords also.

"Alright then, let's get this party started!" Leo said.

_Leo jumps over them, doing a spin kick knocking one of the foot ninja's off of the cliff. The Lizalfo and the foot ninja attack him in battle There blades collide together making sparks. Leo jumps back, then he leaps forward kicking the foot ninja at the Lizalfo. The Lizalfo cut's the ninja to the ground. _

"Worthless ninja's, including you Turtle." The Lizlof said.

"Well let's see if there is iron in your words, come prove it." Leo said.

"I will!" The Lizlof yelled with a hyped tone.

He runs over to Leo, at the last second Leonardo jumps out of the way and he runs into the wall knocking him unconscious. 

"You give reptiles a bad name buddy." Leonardo said.

As Leonardo approaches the death mountain cave the spear he was given lights up, it begins to form a shield around him. 

"Amazing, it's shielding me from the heat." Leo said.

Leo explores inside the cave. He comes to a stop when he sees a glowing object floating.

"That looks like the Triforce Link was telling me about in the story." Leo says.

Leo reaches out and grabs it. Immediately his whole body begins to glow yellow.

When the glowing stops he has the Triforce symbol on his left upper arm.

"This is all to weird." Leonardo said.

Leonardo heads back to Darunia.

"Great Job Leonardo, as reward you are now a sworn brother." Darunia said.

"Thank you, I ran into something in the cave." Leonardo said as he began to explain.

Leo shows Darunia the symbol on his arm.

"You found one of the missing pieces." Darunia said as he looked Leo's arm over.

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked.

"When Shredder came to these lands they were shattered by Ganondorf."

"Why would he do that?" Leo asked.

"In smaller doses of the Triforce, he now has the power to change it into dark power." Darunia replied.

"Oh great, more light turning into dark, how do we stop him." Leonardo asked.

"They need all of the pieces to be successful." Darunia said.

"Yah, so they'll have to take it from me." Leonardo said.

"Put this on young one, don't let anyone see the symbol." Darunia said.

Darunia wraps a brown cloth over Leonardo.

"Thank you Darunia, I hope our paths cross again some day." Leonardo said.

Leo bows one last time and walks out of the room.

"Now I must go find Link." Leo said.

Later that night Leonardo finds Link resting under a tree.

"Link, it's me." Leo said as he awakened the warrior.

Link stands to his feet.

"Ok security is tight at the castle but I think we can get in." Leonardo explained.

"I've been watching their route, it shouldn't be to hard to sneak past these guys into the castle." Link said.

"Karu stay here boy, Sparx and I will be back soon." Leo said.

"Let's go." Link said.

Leo and Link go into stealth mode as they pass the court yard and enter the castle.

"Is it just me or was that to easy." Leo said.

The lights come on in the room they are in.

"Ha ha, welcome Link and Leonardo." A laughing Ganondorf says as he stands over them holding Zelda by her hair.

"Great, they knew we were coming." Leo said as Ganondorf threw Zelda to the ground at their feet.

"Always the smart one Leonardo." Oroku Saki said as he entered the room.

"So your Shredder, I thought you were going to be big and strong." Link joked.

"Looks can be deceiving Link." Oroku Saki replied to this remark.

"I know your plan Ganondorf and Shredder, why don't you just surrender." Leo said.

"We can't do that, we are so far from completing our plans, I know that old Goron Darunia has told you of our plots." Ganondorf said.

"What?" Leonardo said.

"He has no idea of what will happen when we gain control." Oroku Saki added in.

"I think it's time we go, now that we have all of the Triforce pieces theirs no stopping us." Ganondorf said.

"Oh no you don't." Link said as he charged at the two imposing enemies.

_But as Link reached them they disappeared. Link fell to the ground in failure. Link clinched his fists as he cursed at himself and slammed his fists on the ground._

"Don't go insane just yet champ." Leo said as he kneeled down beside him.

"They can't take over anything without this." Leo said as he showed Link the Triforce piece on his arm.

Link quickly got to his feet.

"What took you so long to tell me about this?" Link asked.

"Sometimes things are better unsaid. Besides this gives us time to regroup with the others and plan our attack against the Shredder and Ganondorf." Leo explained.

"I like the way you think, first let's help the Princess recover before returning.

"Good call." Leo agreed.

**To be continued**


	15. Saiyan Prince returns!

**SuperStar Smash Bros.Z  
episode 20  
Saiyan Prince returns**

F-Zero races.

Raphael crashes at the end of the line getting second place with Ka-Lion getting first. Raph hops out of the arwing and slams his helmet to the ground.

Raphael: "I don't believe this, Ka-Lion beat us again, and on top of that Fox's arwing is ruined."

Captain Falcon comes in third with a close behind Falco who got fourth.

Falco: "dang, Fox is goanna kill you."

Raphael: "me, what did I do!"

Raphael looks at the arwing.

Raphael: "well um, maybe you can give him your arwing, and say it's his."

Falco: "Like that would work, your going to have to stand up to the responsibility of telling fox."

Raphael: "none of this would have happened if you hadn't came up with the idea to bring us here."

Falco: "my idea, this was all your fault, your the one who was watching the F-Zero channel."

Ka-Lion hops out of his ship.

Ka-Lion: "see you around losers, when you can race like me and StarCoyote come back."

Raphael: "Who the shell is StarCoyote?"

Falco: "wait until fox here's about him."

Another arwing lands next to them. And Krystal jumps out.

Krystal: "how did I know I would find you boys here."

She looks over to see Fox's arwing.

Krystal: "Good luck explaining that to Fox."

Raphael: "Krystal, you gotta help me cover it up, I'll do anything for you."

Krystal: "anything huh."

**Mushroom Kingdom. **

King Boo: "Bowser, who are we going to warp here now, Spyro and Flame have joined forces with the opposite team."

Bowser just sits there staring at the wall.

King Boo: "Bowser."

Bowser: "Could you just keep your mouth shut."

King Boo: "I've got it, we transport Mother Brain here, that way she can take out Samus and."

Bowser cut's him off.

Bowser: "I really doubt she can take out the android, wait."

King Boo: "What is it?"

Bowser: "Maybe if we can find someone stronger then Android 17, if we do that, this new fighter can take out the both of them."

King Boo: "Who could be stronger then Android 17?"

Bowser walks over to the machine and begins to type something.

Bowser: "now where in business, I have locked onto the strongest of his former enemies, one being called Gohan."

King Boo: "check his profile."

Bowser hacks into his profile.

Bowser: "I don't think he will be the best choice, he tends to socialize with the enemy before attacking."

King Boo: "Is there anyone in there that fights first, ask questions later."

Bowser: "already ahead of you."

Two minutes pass by.

Bowser: "Here is another one, his name is Vegeta."

King Boo: "Well it seems if we were to transport him here his power level would be 218 when the Androids is only 164."

Bowser looks at the rest of vegeta's profile.

Bowser: "I think we have ourselves a candidate, Transport Vegeta now!"

King Boo walks over to the machine and turns it on.

Not only does vegeta appear, but fire fills the room as the transportation comes to an end. After the flames clear vegeta stands there holding fusion earrings.

Vegeta: "where the, hey where did Goten go."

Bowser: "welcome saiyan prince, or do you prefer to be called vegeta."

Vegeta sticks the earrings into his pocket and turns to face bowser.

Vegeta: "who are you?"

Bowser: "You could say I'm royalty myself, I'm called King Koopa but Bowser will be ok as well."

Vegeta looks in a mirror.

Vegeta: "My hair, my face, I'm young again and my hair is a bit longer."

Bowser: "Don't be afraid vegeta, you have been dead for centuries."

King Boo: "you remember your last battle with the dragon ball, dragons don't you?"

Vegeta: "exactly how long ago was that?"

Bowser: "you don't want to know."

Vegeta: "There must be a reason for you two to have revived me."

Bowser: "actually there is, you remember this guy?"

Bowser turns on a screen, to show Android 17/Juunanagou.

Vegeta: "what, he's alive?"

Bowser: "alive and well, your the only one capable of taking him out."

Vegeta puts on his smirk.

Vegeta: "This will be fun, when do we attack?"

Bowser: "ready so soon."

Vegeta: "it's not like you could offer me any useful training."

Bowser: "alright, the three of us will head out just to make sure there are not any mistakes this time."

Vegeta: "what do you mean, this time?"

King Boo: "We've had a couple problems with others, so we will go with you."

Vegeta: "The outcome will still be the same."

Bowser, Vegeta, and King Boo walk out of the castle.

**Mushroom Kingdom. **

Mikey: "Man, Leo and Raph have been gone for a long time."

Luigi: "don't sweat it, there probably out having fun."

Eddie Brock: "I don't know, but I think we should see if Princess Peach has returned."

Mario: "we just checked about a minute ago, I know your bored and all."

At that moment four arwings land in front of them.

Fox, Falco, Krystal, and Slippy jump out of the arwings. Close behind two turtle looking arwings land next to them.

Donatello and Raphael jump out of them.

Mikey: "woh nice."

Donatello: "thanks, I made them myself."

Mikey: "Where's mine?"

Donatello: "you didn't come so I didn't make you one."

Fox: "Talk about funny, your brother Raphael ran off with my arwing, good thing is he brought it back in perfect condition."

Raphael looks over at Krystal who winks at him.

"I can't believe I had to rub her feet." Raph thought to himself.

Fox: "it seems the portals have combed down a bit."

Eddie: "yah there aren't as many portals blinking around."

At that second a big light comes flying down at them blasting them in different directions. They all look up to see vegeta floating towards the ground. When vegeta lands on the ground Bowser walks up next to him.

Bowser: "these are the android's friends, let's take them out."

Eddie Brock: "I've had enough!"

He turns into venom and races over to vegeta who teleports behind him and blast's him through a building.

Vegeta: "that was to easy."

Donatello: "have a taste of my bo staff you monster."

He slams his bo staff onto vegeta's head making it shatter in half.

Don: "hey, I'm taking this isn't something we can talk about."

Vegeta makes a knife hand and knocks Donatello to the grassy ground. Vegeta then begins to feel that he is being shot at by the starfox team.

Vegeta: "and here I thought I was going to have a match."

Vegeta teleports behind falco and fox and bashes there heads together making them fall to the ground. Slippy quickly turns to face vegeta who knocks his blaster out of his hand, then he kicks slippy in the neck making him fall to the ground unconscious.

"Don't you come any closer." Krystal says as she points her blaster at him with one hand, her other hand begins to load up a bomb.

Vegeta just keeps walking towards her.

Krystal: "I gave you fair warning."

She throws the bomb straight at him and it blows up in his face. After the smoke clears vegeta stands there with his arms crossed with a smirk.

Vegeta: "did you really think you could beat me with those child pranks?"

Vegeta teleports right in front of her, then he grabs her by the neck and lifts her off the ground.

Vegeta: "idiot."

Vegeta rams his head into hers. she falls beside falco.

Vegeta looks over at Michalangelo, who looks back at him and runs off.

Vegeta: "coward."

Luigi and Mario surround vegeta.

Mario: "alright Luigi, let's get him."

Luigi and Mario run towards vegeta at the last second they both throw in a punch, but vegeta teleports out of the way and they knock each other to the ground.

Luigi: "he's playing with us mario."

Mario: "I know."

At that second vegeta reappears behind luigi and grabs his arms, then he shoves his knee into his back. For the finish move he knife hands luigi into the ground. Mario runs over towards him. Vegeta does a front flip over mario and as he does he shoots a blast at Mario that sends him flying into a car.

Vegeta: "where is that blasted android?"

**Blocks away.**

Mikey: "I don't mean to be scared in all but, I got to get out of here."

At that second Bowser pops out of a corner and punches Michelangelo to the ground knocking him unconscious.

Bowser: "nighty night turtle boy."

Bowser drags Mikey into a bowser truck.

**Back at the fight. **

Raphael: "hey pal, over here."

Vegeta turns to see Raphael spinning his Sai's.

Vegeta: "so there's three of you turtle creatures."

Raphael: "actually four, including my brother Leo, he aint here right now"

Raph leaps into the air and throws his Sai's at vegeta who jumps out of the way. Raphael runs over and try's to punch vegeta but he keeps getting dodged by vegeta.

Vegeta: "your no match for me."

Vegeta trips Raph then he fly's into the air and fires down many blasts at him.

Vegeta: "I've had enough, I have to find the android."

**In the mountains. **

Samus: "why are you following me, are you gay?"

#17: "come on, I know your a female, I can tell."

Samus: "if I show you what's under my armor will you go away?"

#17: "of course."

Samus removes her helmet.

Samus: "yah happy."

#17: "wow, your even more beautiful then I thought."

She quickly puts her helmet back on.

Samus: "There's a distress call coming from Yoshi."

Yoshi: "we need help, a guy is, ah!"

Yoshi's transmission cut's off.

#17: "we better head back and check it out."

Samus jumps into her star ship as Juunanagou fly's next to it as they head back down to the mushroom kingdom.

**A dark dungeon.  
**  
Michelangelo wakes up to see bowser.

Mikey: "who the shell are you!"

Bowser: "ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Mikey: "ah ha ha ha, no seriously dude."

Bowser switches the lights on.

Bowser: "I am King Koopa, Bowser!"

Mikey: "so, how long do I have to stay tied up koopa?"

Bowser: "you fool, you better get comfortable, your going to be there for awhile."

With that bowser switches off the lights and walks out of the room.

**Mushroom Kingdom.  
**  
Juunanagou and the Star ship land right in front of  
vegeta.

#17: "it can't be, vegeta."

Samus jumps out of her ship.

#17: "well, well the saiyan prince has returned."

Vegeta: "you've got that right, as you can see your friends were nothing to me."

Samus: "I've heard enough."

Samus shoots her ice beam at vegeta freezing him.

#17: "do you really think that worked."

Vegeta explodes out of the frozen ice.

Vegeta: "you'll pay for that."

Vegeta races over and punches Juunanagou into a nearby lake. Samus shoots her power beam at him which he dodges. Vegeta tightens up his fist and shoves it into samus's armor ripping out the chest piece. Then vegeta jumps back and fires dozens of blasts at her.  
When the smoke clears most of her armor is off. She falls to the ground as Android 17 comes flying out of the water.

Vegeta: "what took you so long?"

#17: "just getting a little refreshment, now what exactly are you doing here?"

Vegeta just smirks at him and fly's over towards him. The two of them engage in battle. They have a long fierce battle but in the end vegeta defeats  
Juunanagou. Vegeta holds Juunana by the throat over the lake.

Vegeta: "pathetic."

Vegeta drops him into the lake and fly's back to bowser's castle.

Vegeta: "I'm back."

Bowser: "great job."

King Boo: "and on top of that we have a prisoner, that turtle."

Vegeta: "ha, I saw that coward running off, so what's next?"

Bowser: "All that remains is Leonardo and Link, once we find those two we will be unstoppable."

Vegeta smirks.

To Be continued

Next time on SuperStar Smash Bros.Z: Leonardo and  
Link return back to the mushroom kingdom along with  
boshi to find it wrecked, not only that they will  
confront vegeta in combat, can they stop him. Will  
Vegeta ever find out who the true bad guy is? Keep  
on reading to find out, all this next episode.


	16. Hylian VS Saiyan! Destruction of time

**SuperStar Smash Bros.Z  
Chapter 21  
Hylian VS Saiyan! Destruction of time. **

The winds blow as a storm begins to blow in. The streets are empty, not a single person can be seen roaming the streets of the mushroom kingdom. Not after vegeta's rampage. Suddenly a portal appears and Link, Boshi, and Leonardo land in a large puddle of water.

"It's great to be back." Boshi said as he took his shades off to wipe the water off of them. 

"Where are all the people?" Leo said out load.

"I was beginning to wonder that same thing myself." Boshi said as he put his shades back on.

Link looked over at the buildings to see that they had taken a little damage.

"Um, by the looks of it, a battle may have taken place." Link thought to himself as he looked over at Leonardo.

Link could tell Leonardo was into deep thought, he had most likely spotted what Link did.

"Not to be rude or anything, but shouldn't we go find the others?" Boshi said looking up at Link.

Link responded by shrugging his shoulders. The three of them began walking down the street as heavy rain shot down at them. No one seem to care except boshi who kept wiping his shades. Link and Leo suddenly came to a stop.

"Ok, why are we stopping in the middle of a rain storm?"

Link pointed over to a patch of rubble. 

"There defiantly was a battle." Link said as he pulled out his sword and sliced all the ruble into the sky with one slice revealing a laying Falco and Krystal.

"It looks like the starfox team got caught up in the battle." Link said. 

"That's not it, Mario's laying over there." Boshi pointed out.

"There's more bodies over there. I guess we can conclude most of the smashers were involved." Leonardo said as he found his unconscious brother Donatello.

"We defeated Ganondorf, Bowser, it has to be Bowser." Link said. 

"Then let's go take him out, the three of us can handle him no problem!" Boshi yelled out.

Leonardo and Link cross there arms and give boshi a look. This makes boshi look around him, and he sees how many failed to defeat bowser and that there are only three of them left.

"Oh come on, where are the rest of the smashers?" Boshi asked.

"We don't know for sure. All we know right now is that we need to make a plan to take down bowser." Leo said as he began to walk in circles.

"The real question is, what kind of plan." Link said.

"Stealth, we'll move by stealth. Follow me, we have a koopa to visit." Leonardo said as they walked down the street.

Bowsers Castle. 

"I'm very pleased vegeta, I wasn't exactly sure you could take them out." Bowser said as he looked up from a piece of paper.

"No problem, so when is this Leonardo and Link suppose to show up?" Vegeta said approaching bowser.

"Patience vegeta, they'll be here, Infuriated with rage." Bowser said as he sat up from his thrown chair.

"Hopefully that's soon." Vegeta grunted.

"You better watch yourself vegeta, your under my roof." Bowser said.

"What makes you think I'm scared of you?" Vegeta said.

"Trust me vegeta, you don't want to be a smart ass towards me." Bowser said as he approached him.

"I'd back off if I were you." Vegeta said as he looked up at bowser.

"Could you two stop, were suppose to being staying on alert for the enemy." Bowser JR. pointed out.

"Stay out of this sunny boy." Bowser replied with a little hiss.

"Ha, it seems your son has a little more common sense then you." King Boo said. 

"Ok, back to task everyone." Bowser said.

"Your lucky your little koopling was there to save you." Vegeta whispered to Bowser as he walked off.

Outside the castle. 

The three warriors walk on what appears to be a brick road, with lava to the right and left. They have managed to get past security. The sky's are pitch black with purple lighting. They finally approach Bowser's castle.

"I can't believe were almost there." Boshi said with a relieving taunt in his voice. 

"All we have to do is get inside. we've done a good job coming this far, let's not screw it up now." Leonardo says as he cut's the lock off the gate which leads straight for the castle. 

"I'll meet you two inside." Link said as he pulled his long shot out.

"Remember, stick to the shadows." Leo said to Link as he shot up into the castle, through a window. 

"Ok Boshi, you'll head down there." Leo says as he pulls out one of his twin katana blades and cut's the lock off a wooden window that leads into the basement.

Boshi jumps down into the dark room and looks up at Leonardo.

"Be careful down there." Leo says as he shuts the window.

"Now it's my turn to get in. I got it, I'll use the element of Disguise." Leonardo says as he sees a koopa troopa dressed in a cook suite carrying a pot of food.

Leonardo flips in front of him and knocks him out with one punch and catches the pot before it can fall to the ground..

"It looks like Halloween has come early this year." Leonardo said as he undressed the Koopa Troopa and put the clothes on.

In the castle.

The warrior Link wonders the halls as he searches for King Koopa a.k.a. Bowser. The halls are dark, there are three torches in each hall to light the path. The carpet is red with strips of gold.

"Where could he be." Link thought to himself as he heard voices around the corner.

Link slowly peaked his head out of the corner to see a goomba and a koopa troopa talking.

"The boss said he wants this tied up tonight." The Goomba said.

"So what do you think about the new guy?" The Koopa asked.

"Who are you talking about, oh you mean vegeta right." The Goomba replied.

"I swear you Goomba's are retarded some times, who else would I be talking about?" The Koopa Troopa said. 

"The guy scares me, with the energy balls and all." The Goomba said with a shivering voice.

"So when do you think elf boy and the ninja turtle will show up?" The koopa troopa said.

This makes Link shoot his head back behind the corner.

"He knows were coming." Link whispered to himself.

"By the way, what does retarded mean?" The Goomba asked as Link did a cart/wheel flip into the air right past them into another hall.

"I hope the others are holding out ok." Link thought as he advanced down the hall.

In the basement.

It is much darker in this part of the castle, the torches don't burn high and as bright as in other places of the castle. And there is only one torch in each hallway. The floor is just plain old dirt. The walls are a sharp stoney texture.

"I've been down here for the past fifteen minutes, this place is like a maze." Boshi thought to himself as he approached a large door with two large lion statues at the side.

"Ok this looks creepy, but something tells me I need to go in there." Boshi thought to himself.

As he reached for the door knob he felt a mild chill go down his back, it felt to him as if all his veins in his body froze as his hand touched the knob. As sweat went down Boshi's face he slowly opened the door as bat's flew at him making him duck for cover. Boshi got back to his feet and put his shades back in place as he entered the room.

"Help, Help, get me out of here!" A voice in the dark yelled to boshi.

Boshi slowly put his hand on the light switch and turned the lights on to see Michalangelo the ninja turtle.

"Hey, get me out of here!" Mikey screamed.

"Ha, you think I'm going to help you. Your working for bowser." Boshi said feeling proud. 

"If I were working for him, why would I be tied up?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I guess you've got a point." Boshi said as he untied Mikey.

"Now let's find the others." Boshi said as they walked out the room.

Somewhere in-between the middle.

As the reptilian ninja disguises himself as a koopa, he gets warmer and warmer to finding the king of all koopa's, Bowser.

"I've been in this outfit for a good eighteen minutes, where could bowser be?" Leonardo thought to himself as a Koopa Troopa put there hand on his shoulder. 

Leonardo slowly turned to face him.

"Where are you going, the throne room is this way." The koopa said to him. 

"Oh, I'm kinda new here." Leo said making his voice sound more like a koopa's.

Leo followed the koopa through the long hallways, they finally came to the throne room where they met bowser.

"Finally, dinner is here." Bowser said as he sniffed the food.

"Thanks a lot my kooplings." Bowser said.

"You might want to take a closer look, he's not a koopa." Vegeta said as he pointed at Leonardo.

"Sure, he's just a big koopa." Bowser pointed out.

A goomba comes storming into the room.

"We have intruders, the gate was cut!" The Goomba said as bowser looked over at Leo. 

At that second Leonardo throws off the cook suite and throws a ninja shuriken at bowser who catches in between his fingers.

"Ok bowser, let's dance!" Leonardo said as he pulled out his twin katana swords.

The throne door is kicked down by someone. 

"Now what?" Leo said as he turned to see Link enter the room holding his arrow with a loaded bow.

"Well, well, it seems the hylian boy has decided to join us." vegeta said.

"You and every one of your koopa's will pay bowser!" Leonardo yelled.

"Talk is cheap, let's fight." Vegeta said as he flew over and kicked Link through the wall which sent him out the castle.

As Link is about to land in the lava he uses his long shot and shoots it into a bowser statue which pulls him onto solid lands. Vegeta land in front of him and begins to fire energy blasts at him which Link deflects back to him with the master sword.

"That's a nice toy you have there, let's see if you can deflect this!" Vegeta says as he fly's high into the air.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled as he fired the blast.

The blast hit down and a big explosion went off.

"That's what I thought, he couldn't deflect my attack." Vegeta said as the smoke cleared revealing Link holding the shield of time.

Link stands to his feet only to slump over. The magnitude of the blast weakened him. 

"I can't believe he survived." Vegeta thought to himself.

Vegeta teleported into the thin air. This makes Link stand up straight. As Link turns around he is kicked into the ground by vegeta who then fires energy blasts into the ground.

In the castle.

"You want a fight, that's what your going to get." Bowser said as Bowser JR. jumped from the ceiling. 

"Let's get him." Bowser Jr. says in excitement. 

As they run towards him, Leonardo slides under bowser. Now behind them Leonardo does a spin kick as they turn around knocking them both against the wall. Leo sticks his swords back into his holder.

"I can out smart these two." Leo thought to himself.

Bowser blows blazing hot fire at Leonardo which makes him do a back flip into the air. As his feet touch the ground Bowser Jr. does a bicycle kick knocking him to the ground.

"You see Pa, he can't take the two of us." Bowser Jr. said as he is kicked to the ground.

"Mikey!" Leo said in excitement as Michalangelo and Boshi entered the room.

"Boshi, what are you doing here?" Bowser asked.

"Business is Business." Boshi said as he threw an egg at bowser, as the egg was five inches away from his face razor sharp spikes pop out of the egg. Bowser ducks as it jabs through the wall. Boshi turns and looks over at the teleporting machine.

"Keep them busy, I have a plan." Boshi say's as he walks over to the machine to see Vegeta's profile.

Outside.

Vegeta finally stops firing blasts.

"I would be surprised if he survived that." Vegeta said as Link busted out of the ruble with a bloody lip.

Links suite was all torn up with burn marks. Vegeta flew down to him and before Link could react Vegeta shoved his fist into Links stomach making him cough out blood. Then vegeta shoved his elbow into Links face making him fall to the ground. Vegeta walked over to the laying warrior and took off his hat and threw it into the lava which melted it. Link tried to sit up by pushing up with his arms but vegeta took his foot and kicked him back to the ground. Link tried getting back to his feet.

"You need help getting to your feet?" Vegeta asked Link.

Vegeta reached down and yanked Link up into the air by his hair which made Link scream out in pain.

Inside the castle.

"Boshi, what ever your planning you better freaking hurry up, Links in trouble!" Leonardo yelled to Boshi as he continued to fight with bowser and Mikey fought with Bowser Jr.

"Hold on I'm almost done. Just a little more time. Link hold on." Boshi said.

Outside.

"Ah, ah!" Link screamed as vegeta shoved his fist into Link's back time after time.

"You know your good for something, I could have killed you a long time ago. You make a great punching bag." Vegeta said as he tossed Link into the air.

"Target practice time." Vegeta said as he fired a blast at Link.

Before Link can hit the ground vegeta would fire another blast keeping him in the sky. Vegeta finally let his body fall to the ground.

"I guess the funs over." Vegeta said.

Link opened his eyes as blood came out of them.

"Now for the finishing touch." Vegeta said as he put his hand out to blast Link.

In the next second an arwing comes flying at vegeta, before he can react the arwing and vegeta crash into the side of the castle. A big explosion comes up.

"Who's, who's there?" Link asked with a weak voice as he looked up to see Fox Mccloud.

"I managed to jump out of my arwing at the last second. You've defiantly seen better days." Fox said.

"You could say that again." Link said as he coughed out blood.

"Don't worry, I'll hold off vegeta, even if it means I will die." Fox said as he ran over to the ruble.

Vegeta busted out of the ruble.

"I will kill all of you, starting with you starfox!" Vegeta yelled as he flew down towards him at super speed.

"That wont be necessary vegeta." A voice said from behind him.

"That voice, it can't be." Vegeta turned around to see the Namek Piccolo.

At that second there is a big explosion in Bowser's castle and Leonardo, Boshi, and Michalangelo come flying to the ground.

"Bowser got away." Mikey said.

"We'll deal with him later." Piccolo said as he turned to face vegeta.

"What the hell is going on Namek!" Vegeta yelled.

"You've been tricked vegeta, boshi summoned me from hell with that teleporting machine." Piccolo said.

"I destroyed the machine afterwards so Bowser can't summon anyone else." Boshi said. 

"So what your telling me, bowser was the evil one?" Vegeta asked.

"Well duh, what did you think?" Mikey said.

"Where did bowser go, I'm going to kill his spiked up ass!" Vegeta yelled.

"I guess it's safe to say were all on the same side. I think what we need to do is get Link some help." Fox said as a portal opened and the master hand appeared.

"What the shell is that!" Mikey yelled. 

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" The master hand laughed. 

"It has begun." The master hand said.

"Ok dude I don't know about the others, but you just lost me." Mikey said.

"First you must achieve the Super." The master hand said.

"Ok, now I'm lost." Boshi said letting his shades slide down a bit to reveal his eyes.

"Enough games master hand, what is the 'Super'!" Fox Mccloud yelled. 

"Travel to earth, there you will find the super. Until next time, I will take this token." The master hand said as he grabbed Link.

"Oh no you don't!" Leo said as him Vegeta, Fox, and Piccolo raced over to help him.

The Master Hand punches vegeta into piccolo knocking them into the ground. As Leonardo approaches the master hand fire arrows stop him in his path as the master hand goes into the portal.

"No!" Leonardo screamed.

Leo looked over to who shot the fire arrows.

"It's to late for him. The master hand has tainted his soul with evil." The figure says.

"Who are you, show yourself!" Leonardo yelled

The person jumps down from the statue.

"I don't believe it, Young Link." Fox said

"Hello to you to fox. I have some big news, and I believe Piccolo has some things to say." Young Link said.

Piccolo walks over to them.

"Yes, but we don't have much time." Piccolo said.

"Then we better hurry and tell the others." Young Link said.

_To Be Continued._


	17. Super?

**SuperStar Smash Bros.Z**

**Chapter 22**

**Super?**

"What, explain yourself elf boy." Vegeta snarled.

"The portals that have been randomly been opening are an invasion of many of your worlds. We need to head back to the planet earth, it's about to explode." Young Link said.

"Ha, ha ha how do you know that?" Vegeta laughed.

"He's telling the truth vegeta." Piccolo explained.

"If earth is about to explode, why would we want to go there?" Fox said with confusion in his voice.

"As I said before, there was an invasion of a dark lord, much worse then the master hand. We need to go to earth to find him." Young Link said.

"Who exactly are we looking for?" Boshi asked crossing his arms.

"You'll know, if you don't find him, he will find you." Young Link said as he jumped through the portal.

"I think a few of us should stay here, you two go the rest of us will help the others up." Piccolo said as Leonardo and Fox jumped through the portal.

They were transported onto a dirt road to see Young Link.

"So, I guess it's just us three, everyone split up." Young Link said as him and Leo ran off in separate directions.

"But I don't know what I'm looking for." Fox said standing in the middle of nowhere.

Fox looked up into the sky to see the sky was red with golden lightening.

"That's something you don't see every day Fox said as he continued down the dirt road.

Fox finally came to the bottom of some mountains.

Three days pass by.

_"It's been three day's out in this hell, I haven't found anything but laying unmoving bodies from the invasion. Some still move with the last ounce of there strength to ask me who I am or what happened to them. I'm starting to believe that this was a big mistake coming out here." The warrior Leonardo thought to himself as he walked through a dark forest._

"I don't know what I'm suppose to be looking for, but I trust Young Link to keep looking." Leo said out load as he passed a laying young boy who was holding a teddy bear.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you little guy" Leonardo said as he bent over and closed the boy's opened eyes.

Leo looks up to see Young Link.

"We've got little time left." Young Link said.

_In the mountains, in the coldest regions possible. The mercenary Fox is lucky to be alive thanks to the warmth of his fur. As he continues his journey he comes across what appears to be a crystal house._

"Maybe this could be the place." Fox said as he walked into the crystal house.

Fox pulled out his blaster and held it tightly in his hands as he entered the crystal house. It was weird, it wasn't very cold in there like he expected it to be. Then something caught Fox's attention it was a shiny green crystal. As he reached for it someone grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing here?" A bat creature asked.

Fox quickly pushed away, and aimed his blaster at the creature.

"I come in peace." Fox tried to say as the bat creature kicked the blaster out of his hands.

Then the bat creature kicked him through the crystal wall sending him sliding down the mountain. Finally he fell of the edge and closed his eyes. The blood in Foxes body began to pump at an amazing rate, he felt like he couldn't breath. Then suddenly he felt like he was flying, swiftly like a eagle, this was this was great, no it was **Super! **

Fox finally opened his eyes to see the bat creature again.

"Woh, I thought I was a goner." Fox said.

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?" The bat creature asked.

"Actually I heard this planet was invaded, I was looking for some help, someone who could help me stop them." Fox said as he felt a hand softly touch his shoulder.

"It looks like were all on the same team, I am Kal-El but you can just call me **Super**man." Superman said as Fox turned to face the one who saved him.

"Thanks for saving me." Fox said.

"It's what we do, you can just call me Batman. You don't look like your around from here." Batman said.

"I'm not, but we need to get out of here. This planet is going to explode." Fox said.

"Robin, come we need to get a move on." Batman said as the boy wonder entered the room.

_On the way down the mountain Fox explained to them what has been going on. They meet up with Leonardo and Young Link and head back to the mushroom kingdom before the planet could explode._

**Mushroom Kingdom.**

In a dark ally, that leads to an abandoned warehouse.

"Master Bowser I bring news." A koopa say's bowing down to bowser.

"Speak my little koopling." Bowser said.

"The one called Superman has joined forces with the opposite team along with some guy called Batman, oh and Robin. Rumor's out there, there could be a guy named Nightwing who might join there forces." The Koopa said out of breath.

"So the legends are true, there is a batman. Don't worry my little koopling they will be no problem. Oh and my young one, we'll need Kryptonite." Bowser said.

"What the hell is, excuse my language great one, what the hell is kryptonite?" The koopa asked.

Bowser hands the koopa an article called "I spent the night with Superman."

**At a hospital.**

"A lot of the warriors who fought against vegeta are still unconscious." Fox said as he exited the building along with Eddie Brock.

"I can see that." Eddie said as they approached Batman.

"Ah, the batman, heard you took down Carnage signal handedly." Eddie said to the Dark Knight who was staring up into space.

Robin walked over to Fox.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know of a guy named MetaKnight would you?" Robin asked.

"Not personally, why?" Fox asked.

"Me and my partner Nightwing were having a battle with him and he jumped through a portal and Nightwing followed. I was wondering if you had any idea where this MetaKnight could be now." Robin said.

"Sorry, I can't really help you in that department." Fox responded as Superman flew out of the sky and landed right in front of them.

"It seems there's trouble in the city." Superman said as they turned to face him.

"We better get down there, what's the problem?" Batman asked.

"The city is being blasted away by unknown high tec weapons." Superman said as a big explosion appeared behind him.

Fox jumps into his arwing. Superman fly's along side the arwing with the bat plane close behind. As they approach the city many civilians are trying to run to safety. Fox lands his arwing and Venom jumps off the top of it. Superman lands next to them. Batman and Robin jump out of the bat plane in mid air and glide to the ground.

"First things first, try to get as many people to safety as you can. I'll take out the fires." Superman said as he began walking down the street using his ice breath to knock out the fires.

As a building is about to fall onto many civilians venom jumps from building to building making a web net which stop's the building from falling on them.

"It's good my web is stronger then Parker's." Venom say's as he jumps to another building.

Tanks come driving down the street as the start firing at Batman who doges the blast's.

It is also revealed these are koopa tanks. Batman pull's out a bat ice bomb and throws it into the tank which freezes it as the koopa is launching another blast, this explodes the whole tank. Batman not wanting the koopa to die rushes over to the wreckage only to be punched into mid air. He does a back flip and lands on his feet.

"Funny, I didn't know bat's landed on there feet." Bowser said as the dust cleared from the fire.

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"You can call me King Koopa." Bowser said as two koopa's came to his side wearing metal suites.

"I have enhanced the agility, speed, and strength. Attack my kooplings, make papa proud!" Bowser yelled as they teleported behind Batman and kicked him through a truck making it bust in half.

"Yes, everything is going as planned." Bowser laughed as Superman and Venom landed in front of him.

"Well, well, well the man of steal and an annoying symbiote. Not the best combo I've seen." Bowser said.

"Who are you, and why are you doing this?" Superman asked.

"I'm King Koopa but you can call me bowser Superman, or do you prefer to be called Kal-El?" Bowser asked.

"Look, bowser I'm not looking for a fight I just need you to." Superman said as bowser cut him off.

"Yes, that's right I wasn't looking for much of a fight myself." Bowser said putting on a grin as Bowser Jr. jumped down from a building next to his father.

Bowser Jr. pulls out a large box and hands it to bowser.

"This is where it ends Superman, say goodbye!" Bowser yells as he pulls kryptonite out of the box and holds it up to him. Nothing happens.

"What the heck, kryptonite is suppose to be green not red. What did you goof balls make!" Bowser said infuriated with rage.

Venom shoots his web out and snatches the red kryptonite out of Bowser's hands.

"Now it's time to end this. I'm going to rip you two apart!" Venom said as superman stood in front of him.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. We'll let them go for now, besides the town is in a big mess." Superman said as they turned to see bowser and bowser jr. gone.

Batman bust's out of a building all bruised up.

"You shouldn't have let them go Kal." Batman said.

"That's what I was thinking." Venom said transforming back into Eddie Brock.

Robin and Fox come running over to them.

"All the fires are out. I think the police of this town can handle the rest." Robin said.

"Your amazing. How many abilities do you have?" Fox asked Superman.

"I have many." Superman said as he accidentally sneezed on Fox.

"Excuse me, I don't know what came over me." Superman said apologizing.

"It's ok, I think we should head over to the castle. I heard Peach is back." Fox said as they all agreed.

**Peach's castle.**

_Everything was explained to peach of what happened in her kingdom on her vacation. The new warriors who have joined the side of good have gone under cover as there normal selves, Bruce Wayne, Timothy Drake, and Clark Kent. Only Fox and Eddie know there hero identities._

"It's nice to meet you to Mr.Wayne." Peach said as she looked over to see Clark and Tim chatting.

Bruce, Clark, and Tim are wearing black tuxedo's. Samus walks into the room wearing a black dress that goes down to right above her knees, and her hair is tied up into a pony tail. As she walks passed Young Link and Eddie Brock they stare at her.

"May I have this dance?" Bruce Wayne asked Samus Aran who nodded and took his hand.

"That cheap, he stole my girl." Young Link and Eddie Brock said at the same time.

_Peach ran out the castle sobbing, for she couldn't take the pain of losing Mario. If he died who would save her. This and much more went through her head as she heard a voice speaking to her._

"Watch where your going, you ran into me. And stop crying like a little girl." Peach looked up to see Juunanagou.

She tried to slap him but he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Woh, your trying to fight me, you've got problems heading your way gal." Juunanagou said throwing her hand to the side shoving past her.

"Your the one who hurt Mario, aren't you!" Peach said as she started sobbing going to her knees.

This makes Juunanagou stop in his tracks, he turns around and walks over to her. He digs into his black tuxedo and pulls out a handkerchief and hands it to her.

"You women cry over the stupidest things, you know that. That was Vegeta who took down your friend, this guy you call Mario should be ok. Your lucky vegeta wasn't even trying." Juunanagou said walking off.

**Back in the castle.**

"I don't feel so good, I think I'll go head back to the hotel." Clark said as he left.

The party went on as soft music began to play.

"I see this being a long and boring night." Young Link said as he saw Bruce and Samus dancing.

**A dark Dungeon.**

"It seems they have won round one. Next time we will be ready for them." Bowser said putting on a smirk.

To Be Continued.


	18. Doomsday!

**SuperStar Smash Bros.Z**

**Chapter 23**

**PT.1 Doomsday!**

Young Link woke up that morning to here the wonderful chirping of the birds. He found that he had fallen asleep under a tree outside of Peach's castle. Young Link sat up and stretched and looked up at the sun that was peaking through the clouds.

"Today should be a fun adventurous day." Young Link said to himself as he walked back into the castle

A couple miles from Peach's castle Vegeta stood on top of building staring up at the sky. He was still very angry about how Bowser tricked him. He felt like blasting the Koopa King into the next dimension. The only problem was he didn't know where he was. Vegeta opened his eyes to feel wetness, it was a light rain.

Clark woke up at a hotel.

"I feel much better now, it looks like good old sleep did the trick." Clark said as he got into some clothes and walked out the door.

Clark headed into a store and received a newspaper from a toad clerk. On his way down the street he bumped into Boshi.

"Who are you, I've never seen you around town." Boshi said approaching the tall man.

"I'm not really around from here, actually I'm new here." Clark said as a building behind them explodes

"I better get the others." Boshi said as he ran off.

"You do that." Clark said as he opened his shirt.

_Something had happened, when he ripped his shirt opened there was no Superman shirt. Could this have had something to do with the red kryptonite._

Clark tried to use his ice breath but nothing happened.

"My powers, there gone." Clark said as the building began to burn from the blazing fire with people still inside.

Boshi showed back up with Piccolo.

"It looks like I came just in time." Piccolo said as he flew around the building at an amazing speed which took the fire out.

Piccolo flew into the building and got the people out.

"It looks like are job is done here." Piccolo said as firemen/Toads came with fire trucks.

"Everything is taken care of here." Piccolo said to them as he flew off into the air.

"Good thing that guy showed up, who else could of taken out that fire that fast?" A Toad said.

"What has happened, my powers, there gone." Clark said as he walked down the street.

Clark passed by a comic shop as Michalangelo came out holding a stack of comics.

"Hey Clark. You know what I like about this place, you can walk around the streets without being called a freak." Mikey said as he walked alongside Clark down the street.

"Look, it's Wayne." Mikey said as they approached him.

"Bruce, we need to talk." Clark said.

"I already know, follow me." Bruce said.

**In space.**

"Enemies approaching, enemies approaching" Great Fox said as Fox jumped out of bed.

He ran to his closet and quickly slid on all his gear. Then he ran to the main hall where he looked on the radar.

"These are defiantly space crafts I've never seen." Fox said.

Then a head pops up on the screen.

"Hello, you must be Fox Mccloud, my name is Ka-Lion." Ka-Lion said.

"Let's skip the sweet talk, what do you want?" Fox asked.

"As I'm pretty sure you know there is a war going on that will be coming into the Lylat system." Ka-Lion said.

"I never heard about this." Fox said crossing his arms.

"We could become victorious if you join my team. Not even StarCoyote will be able to stop us." Ka-Lion said.

"Hold on, who is Star-Coyote?" Fox asked.

"He is the rival gang of my team. So are you in?" Ka-Lion asked.

"What's in it for me?" Fox asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. There is a 10,000,000,000 dollar reward whoever can take out these space aliens." Ka-Lion said.

"What's so important about these space aliens?" Fox asked.

"There working on a project called Wa/Bu, don't ask I have no idea what it means." Ka-Lion said.

"So are you in?" Ka-Lion asked.

"Yah, you can count me in. One last question, how did you find me?" Fox asked.

"After the F-Zero races I saw your friends come this way. We'll be in contact." Ka/Lion said as he flew off.

Two minutes passed by.

"The others are still injured from the fight with Vegeta, but there are still a few who may be able to help." Fox said as he got into his arwing and headed back to earth.

Young Link looked up in the sky as the arwing landed in front of him. Fox jumped out.

"Hey Young Link, where are the others?" Fox asked.

"All over the place." Young Link said.

The two of them looked up to see Bowser Jr. jump down.

"Well, well, well, the elf and the fox." bowser jr said as he landed in front of them.

Fox pulls out his blaster as Young Link pulls out his sword.

"Your not the two I'm looking for. Where is Superman?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"What do you want with Superman?" Young Link asked.

"It doesn't look like I'm going to get any answers out of you two." Bowser jr. said as he pulled out a giant rail gun and aimed it at them.

At an amazing speed Fox runs over and knocks Bowser Jr through a few tree's.

"How did you do that?" Young Link asked.

"I don't know, I've never been that fast or strong." Fox said as Bowser Jr approached them again.

"When you see him give him this!" Bowser Jr. yelled as he threw red kryptonite at them.

Fox and Link moved out of the way and the kryptonite smashed to the ground and blasted apart.

Bowser Jr jumped into a koopa truck and drove off.

_Fox walked over to the bit's of red kryptonite, as he did he felt a cold chill_ _go down his spine._

Fox picks it up and puts the pieces into a plastic bag.

"We should find the others." Fox said looking over at Young Link who nodded.

"No need." they look up to see Robin gliding down to them.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Young Link asked

"Batman sent me. It seems Fox has superman's powers. Follow me" Robin said.

They headed to Peaches castle where they met up with Clark and Bruce.

"Hello Fox, have a seat right there. We have to do some examining." Bruce said.

**At the top of the highest mountain in the mushroom kingdom Vegeta stands there thinking. Then the silence breaks when a portal opens and a kid comes out.**

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked.

"My name is ness. I don't recall ever meeting you. What are you doing here?" Ness asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Vegeta said.

"I'm here for the Super Smash tournament, and you?" Ness said.

"Really now, I was brought here by some blasted koopa who calls himself Bowser." Vegeta said looking up into the sky.

"I see, so were you brought here for the upcoming tournament?" Ness asked.

"No, he brought me here to destroy all the smashers, for what reasons I don't know. Me and him are no longer working together." Vegeta said looking down at Ness.

"Interesting, all this talk and I forgot to ask you your name." Ness said.

"It's Vegeta, you'll find your friends at Peaches castle." Vegeta pointed out as he turned to his side.

"Piece out Vegeta." Ness said as he made his way down the mountain.

_Vegeta looked up at the sky once more. He had a reason for this, it wasn't just to see the clouds or the light blue sky. Something, something in his gut told him something evil was coming._

"I can sense it, an evil with great power is coming this way." Vegeta thought to himself.

**In a lab.**

"According to the scanners it was the red kryptonite that transfused your powers into him." Bruce Wayne said as Fox hopped off the table.

"So, how long will I have these powers for?" Fox asked.

"It could last up to seventy-two hours but normally twenty-four to forty-eight hours." Bruce responded.

"Well I did have super speed earlier. I really don't feel much different." Fox said flexing.

"And my muscles aren't much bigger." Fox said as Falco entered the room.

"Hey guy's." Falco said.

"Hey Falco, I thought you were at the hospital. You should at least be in bed resting." Fox said.

"Love to, trust me but we've got some enemies approaching from air." Falco said.

"Do you think it will be ok for me to go?" Fox asked looking over at Bruce.

"I think you should sit this one out." Bruce said as he put his mask and cape on.

"Don't listen to him, I think it will be ok for you to go." Clark said.

"Alright then, let's go." Fox said as they ran out the door.

They ran down some long stairs and entered a large garage.

"The enemies are attacking by air, how will you be able to attack them." Falco said as him and Fox approached there arwings.

Batman switched a light on revealing a fighter bat plane in a dark corner.

"Who said bat's can't fly." Batman smiled as they all entered there vehicles and took off into the sky.

"It looks like it's some common scum." Falco said to Fox on his frequency.

"You got that right." Fox said as all the ships in front of him were blasted out of the sky.

Fox and Falco turned and were amazed that Batman was the one who did it.

"Was that it?" Batman asked them on the frequencies.

"How did you destroy all ten ship's that fast?" Fox asked.

"I shot out one stunder/missile into there flight zone?" Batman replied.

"What is a stunder missile?" Falco asked.

"I'll tell you latter, we've got enemies approaching." Batman said.

"What, I don't see them." Fox said.

"They must be using stealth aircrafts, I have boosted radar sensors, that should explain." Batman said as they began to get shot at.

"It's show time?" Falco said as he began firing back.

The battle in the sky goes on for about ten more minutes but finally there victorious.

"It looks like our work here is done." Fox said as a giant aircraft fly's down from the clouds in front of them.

The aircraft forms into a metal Gorilla. "A bird, a fox, and a bat, time to die." The metal gorilla says as his arms turn into big large guns.

The giant gorilla machine fires out some electricity which hit's Fox's ship making him fly towards the ground.

"Fox are you alright?" Falco asked but got no response.

Then laser beams begin to shoot at them.

"Time to attack." Falco said as his arwing and the bat plane flew in to attack.

The metallic gorillas mouth opened and he shot out some missiles that locked onto Batman and Falco. They both dodged the missiles.

"I think I found it's weakness. Falco when I say go, fire a missile into his mouth." Batman said as they were shot at by flame throwers.

"Roger that Batman." Falco said as he flew over the sizzling flames of fire.

"Must exterminate Bat and Bird." The gorilla say's opening his mouth shooting out more missiles.

Batman takes this time to fire ice missiles into his mouth which freezes his entire head.

"Now!" Batman yells as Falco shoots the missile into his mouth making his head shatter to pieces.

The big metal gorilla falls out of the sky and lands right on top of Fox's arwing and they both explode.

"FoooooooooX!" Falco yelled.

_Could it be? Could the legendary starfox be dead?_

Falco turns and looks over at the bat plane to see Batman smiling.

"What's so funny?" Falco asked as Batman pointed to the side of Falco's arwing.

Falco quickly sprung his head to the side to see Fox floating in mid air with his arms crossed.

"You like the new look, I think it adds a little spice to my complexion." Fox said as his cape blew in the air.

"Fox how are you floating, how did you survive, how did you get up here so fast!" Falco screamed.

"All will be explained later. Let's head back to the lab." Batman said.

**In the lab.**

"I see, you have his powers for a little bit." Falco said.

Robin came from out of the back room.

"The scanners have finally completed there scan of your body. Your not quite as strong as Clark would be, and your ice breath is more of an ice shooter firing out sharp frozen ice. Also your strength is a bit lower which falls into the category of strong ness." Tim said.

"I don't see a difference?" Falco pointed out.

"But you do have your advantages. Thanks to your structure you have a better sense of smell, you'll be able to hear at further distances then Clark. Also your speed is much faster then him, Your body can also take more blows before breaking down." Tim Drake said finishing.

"To add onto that last comment, that fit's into the strong ness category right?" Fox said as Bruce entered the room.

"Was the scan a successes?" Bruce asked.

"Sure was, here is the data." Tim said handing the papers to Bruce.

"Oh crap, where going to be late for that party." Falco said.

"What party?" Fox asked.

"It's a street party." Tim said handing a black suite with a tie.

Tim put his Robin costume under his tuxedo.

"You expecting gun fire?" Fox asked.

"You just never know, besides I'm pretty sure you'll like the parade." Tim said as he put on his tie.

"Well I guess it would be nice to get out after all these hours of being in this lab." Fox said.

**Later that night on the streets.**

_There are tons of people standing on the block watching as the parade goes by. On a near building the namek Piccolo watches from above as he feels a gust of air and he turns to see Robin._

"Mind if I join you?" Robin asked.

"I don't mind, what are you doing up here anyway?" Piccolo asked.

"Even though I'm not in Gotham these are patrolling hours." Tim responded.

"I don't sense any crimes right now, I think it will be ok for you to watch the parade kid." Piccolo said as Robin stood beside him.

_Meanwhile down near the streets the rest of the fighters stood. Watching as many people dressed in costumes walked by, followed by bands and circus clowns._

_Then it finally happened all hell broke loose as the sound of gun shot's went off._

"Looks like that's my cue." Robin said as he jumped down from the building and glided down to the streets.

Robin turned to his right to see a man aiming a machine gun at him. Before he could react Leonardo jumped down behind him and knife handed him in the neck knocking him unconscious.

"Need a hand." Leo teased as men wearing black masks jumped in between them.

People ran in different directions making it hard to see where the bad guys were.

"There he is?" Robin said as he pulled out a birdarang and threw it at him.

It struck right into his head making him fall to the ground

"No, I didn't mean to kill him." Robin said as he ran over to him to feel for a pulse.

"That's strange, he doesn't seem to have a body temperature." Robin said as he pulled the birdarang out of his head to reveal wires.

"Just as I thought, an Android. Now to see what company he was made by. It can't be, Lex corp." Robin said as he stood to his feet to see that the streets had been cleared of most people.

"What is that sound?" Leonardo said as he looked up at the stars to see a ball of fire heading for the planet.

"No, it's a ship." Piccolo said.

Fox used his vision, it was Great Fox. Someone had shot it down. Could it be the ones who Ka-Lion was talking about? Fox quickly ran past many people and went into a phone booth where he removed his clothes and stepped out in his krypton suite.

"Do you think you'll need help?" Piccolo asked.

"It's my ship, my problem, I think I can handle it." Fox said with a grin as he flew up into the night sky.

More men with black masks ran over to Piccolo, Leonardo, and Robin.

"I wonder where everyone else is. I guess that leaves them to us." Leo said pulling out his swords.

"Be careful, there not human, there androids?" Robin said as Piccolo blew them all up with one blast.

"Thanks for the confirmation kid." Piccolo said.

Fox saw his ship as it entered the planet's atmosphere

"Let's put my strength to the test." Fox said as he flew towards his ship which was in flames.

Fox flew underneath Great Fox and grabbed the large blasters. As he held them while trying to fly up they broke off shooting out even more flames. It hit him in the face making him spin in circles going upwards. When he finally caught his balance he flew back down to Great Fox.

"Great, the engine is still on, making the trip to the planet quicker." Fox said as he flew to the left wing and gave a little tug ripping it off.

Then Fox flew over to the right wing and shattered it to pieces by punching through it. Now Great Fox was spinning in circles at an amazing speed like a rocket.

"Now to turn the main engine off." Fox said as he ripped a piece of the ship open.

Then he used his ice breath shooting razor sharp ice pieces into the engine making it explode, which sent Fox flying some distance from his space ship. He caught his balance once again only to see the city.

"It's now or never, I need to stop it from crashing." Fox said.

Using his super speed he flew in front of Great Fox and put his hands on the tip of the ship stopping it from spinning.

"Auagh, that gives off a little burn." Fox said as the spinning came to a stop.

He used all of his strength in his body to push the ship upward. He finally made it to the ground as his feet made the street crack open. Fox finally placed great fox on the street and opened the door to see Rob laying.

"Oh no. Rob!" Fox swiftly flew over to him.

"He's alive barely." Fox said.

"Nothing my brother Donatello can't fix." Fox turned to see Leonardo.

"How did you get here so fast?" Fox asked.

"I saw you coming out of the sky, I thought I would greet you." Leo said

"I better fly my ship to a more unnoticeable place." Fox said.

**Pt.2-DoomsDay.**

**Later that night.**

"We bring you breaking news. The ones responsible for the street shootings tonight where androids made by a company called Lex Corp." The TV says as it is mowed down by a machine gun

"Who the hell is Lex. The mushroom kingdom is my territory." Bowser said as he sat up from his throne chair.

"You goanna be ok Pa?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"I'll be fine son. I wish that blasted no good Boshi hadn't destroyed my machine." Bowser said as he looked out at the dark sky.

Up somewhere near the clouds Fox fly's swiftly enjoying the night breeze. He looks down and sees Samus standing beside her ship on a mountain side.

"Hey Samus check me out, I'm flying." Fox said as he landed.

"Jeez aren't you hot under that suite, your wearing like two layers under there." Fox said.

"How did you know that?" Samus asked.

"Did I mention I have X-ray vision." Fox said

"Ok then, what color is my bra?" Samus said taking her helmet off.

"It's white, and for an extra bonus your heart rate is increasing." Fox said.

"Interesting." Samus said.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Fox offered.

"No thanks." Samus responded.

"Ok, you don't know what your missing out on." Fox said as he began to go airborne.

Fox fell to the ground as a cold chill went down his spine. He wined out in pain.

"Is this some kind of Joke Fox?" Samus asked

Fox got back to his feet and faced her.

"Let's go for a fly." Fox said with a smile.

"Not interested." Samus replied.

"It wasn't a question." Fox said approaching her.

Samus aimed her power beam at him.

"One more step, and you can kiss your life goodbye." Samus said.

"Give it your best." Fox said as he walked forward.

Samus shot her beam canon at him knocking him off the mountain.

"What a freak, I never knew Fox was like that." Samus said as she walked into her ship and closed the door behind her.

She put her suite behind a glass case and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Samus got out and wrapped a towel around herself and put her hair into a pony tail. Then she walked into a room to see Fox sitting in a chair

"How did you get in here?" Samus asked trying to be as comb as possible.

"I got in here before you did using my super speed. I'll admit your blast did give me a little tickle." Fox said standing up from the chair.

"What do you want?" Samus asked.

"You know what I want." Fox said licking his teeth.

Samus ran out of the room.

"So now where playing cat and mouse." Fox said.

Samus turned around to see if he was following her, then she bumped into something hard which made her fall to the ground. Samus looked up to see a grinning Fox Mccloud.

"Now your mine." Fox said as he snatched her up, to his surprise he had only gotten her towel

"I'm getting tired of these games." Fox said as he walked down the hall into a room.

"Ah the bedroom, she must of given up." Fox said as she popped out from the side of the bed and shot an electric bullet into his eye, the bullet just shattered to pieces.

Then samus picked up a shot gun looking weapon and shoved it into Fox's mouth.

"Eat this." Samus said as she pulled the trigger

Fox rolled his tongue out and the two bullet's fell to the ground.

"Do you have any tricks, or can we get started?" Fox asked.

"How are you able to do all that?" Samus said taking a few steps back.

"You can't kill me, I'm the Fox of steel." Fox said as he threw his cape and shirt to the ground and locked the door.

"You won't be running this time." Fox said as he took the rest of his clothing off.

"Now that where both completely nude, I say let's get started. Let's skip the opening and get right to the nitty gritty." Fox said approaching her.

"You won't get away with this." Samus said backing up into her bed.

Before she could react Fox was standing over her, she pushed up and moved closer to the backboard of the bed. Fox knocked out all the lights with his heat vision. She could see Fox approaching her through the dim light. She curled up into a corner and squeezed her eyes shut hoping that he would go away.

"This is just a dream." Samus repeated to herself as she felt a wetness on her leg.

She opened her eyes to see Fox licking up and down her leg. She was so disgusted she tried to kick him, but he caught her foot and pushed her onto her back.

"I thought we were past the fighting part." Fox said playing with her toes.

Samus spits on his mouth. Fox just puts on an evil smirk and wipes it off. Fox lays down on top of her.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit, besides I think you'll enjoy it." Fox said as he thrusted into her making her moan a bit.

**The next morning. 5:45 a.m.**

_An alarm awoke him that morning, but why at this early time_.

Tim Drake sat up to see Young Link messing with his alarm clock.

"Hey what are you doing, it's five in the morning." Tim said still exhausted from patrol.

"Sorry, I just have never seen one of these and I wanted to see what it can do." Young Link said.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep." Tim said.

"Ok." Young Link responded.

Tim closed his eyes, five minutes later his alarm went off again. Tim got up and saw Young Link fiddling with it.

"I said I was going back to sleep, which means could you leave the room." Tim said.

"Ok." Young Link said walking out the door.

Young Link took a little walk into the woods when he saw a space ship crash into the ground. Young Link pulled out his sword and shield and slowly approached the crash site. It had made a giant crater. The door of the ship opened with steam shooting out which made Young Link jump a little. Then the ship starts to talk.

"You have arrived at the mushroom kingdom. The one called Kal-El is close." The ship says as a guy with spikes all over his body steps out.

It was none other then Doomsday, the first one to kill Superman. Young Link looked down at him holding his sword and shield tightly.

"Where is Superman?" Doomsday asked approaching Young Link.

"What makes you think I know?" Young Link asked.

"So you want to get smart with me huh." Doomsday said as he threw a punch at Young Link who dodged it by doing back flip.

"That was close, one slip and I could be cut in two." Young Link said to himself as Doomsday flew towards him.

A big light went off which made Young Link close his eyes. When he opened them he saw Vegeta.

"What are you doing here?" Young Link asked.

"I blasted him, but he won't be down for long. This wasn't the evil I sensed coming to this planet." Vegeta thought to himself as he felt Young Link tugging at his side.

"What are you doing here?" Young Link asked once more.

"You should be lucky I saw his ship land here or you would be dead." Vegeta said.

"What planet were you on, I had him in the bag." Young Link said.

"He's more powerful then you think, you really need to get out of here." Vegeta said as Doomsday busted out of the ruble filled with rage.

"Alright, it's time to go." Young Link said running off.

Vegeta flew over to Doomsday.

"Why'd your little friend run off, he scared or something?" Doomsday asked.

"Come on now, your face isn't really a good example to show to the kids." Vegeta said putting on his smirk.

"Where is Kal-El?" Doomsday asked.

"Never heard of him" Vegeta responded.

"He's better known as superman." Doomsday said.

"Why would I tell someone like you. I can sense the evil inside of you, you'll have to kill me first before I tell you where he is." Vegeta said.

"Then so be it." Doomsday said as he threw a punch, vegeta teleported behind him and kicked him through a mountain.

"This should be an interesting battle." vegeta said as he flew towards Doomsday.

Samus woke up that morning expecting something fury to be under her, but to her surprise there wasn't. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"I'm a mess. Where is Fox." Samus thought to herself.

Tim finally got out of bed and walked into the lab and suited up. Then he put a white shirt and blue jeans over his Robin suite.

"Hey, what's Fox's stuff still doing in here." Robin said as he picked up Fox's jacket when a bag fell out.

"What's this." Tim said as he held the red kryptonite in front of him.

"This is bad, if Fox came in contact with this after superman's powers were given to him he may have changed. I have to find him." Tim said running out of the lab.

**At a public restaurant.**

_He sits there, in his Krypton outfit. His eyes are no longer green, but orange. The colors on his superman suite are much darker._

"Here is the steak you ordered." A waitress said handing it to him.

"What the hell is this, I wanted it raw and bloody. I'll take this for an appetizer." Fox said snatching the steak out of the plate and chugging it down.

"Never mind, I'm not very hungry." Fox said sitting up and walking off.

"You forgot to pay." The waitress said.

Fox just turns around and burns the plate to pieces with his heat vision, then with an evil smile he walks through the door breaking it.

**In the sky's.**

"I can sense a battle going on, and vegeta is in it." Piccolo thought to himself as he saw Vegeta being held by the neck.

"Now that you've been broken down load mouth, where is Kal-El?" Doomsday asked.

"Ha ha ha ha, you really think I'm going to tell you. If my power level weren't this low in this world I would rip you to pieces." Vegeta said.

"Enough, you die." Doomsday said as he is kicked from behind which made him loose his grip on Vegeta.

Vegeta's body fell towards the ocean below but, Piccolo grabbed him and placed him on a little island. Then Piccolo looked up into the sky and Doomsday landed in front of him.

"I heard you and Vegeta's conversation What do you want with Kal?" Piccolo asked.

"If you must know, I would like to battle him to the death." Doomsday said.

"There must be a purpose for this." Piccolo responded.

"Um, long story short with Kal-El out of the way we win easy." Doomsday said.

"We, what do you mean we?" Piccolo asked.

"Sorry, that's all the information I can give. I'm quite sure your not interested in telling me where he is." Doomsday said.

Piccolo responds by smiling followed by him throwing his hat and cape off.

"I'm really going to enjoy this, it's been a long time since I had a decent battle." Piccolo says as he teleports behind Doomsday and try's to kick him but Doomsday grabs his foot and slams him into the ground making the ground crack a part

Piccolo comes flying out of the ground and uppercut's Doomsday into the sky, then he teleports above him and does a spinning kick which knocks doomsday into the ocean.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yells shooting his blast into the water. A big explosion goes off.

"I know he's down there, that attack wasn't enough to beat him." Piccolo said as he went into the light blue water.

Piccolo sank to the bottom of the ocean and closed his eyes.

"I know your down here, but where." Piccolo thought as he tried to sense where doomsday was.

Suddenly Doomsday's hand slowly began coming from under the ground, from behind Piccolo. Then doomsday leaped out and tried to grab him, but Piccolo ducked and slid under his legs, then Piccolo jumped up and kicked Doomsday over the back of his head knocking him into a patch of seashells. Not finished, Piccolo fires many blasts at him. When the dust clears Doomsday isn't there.

"Where could he have gone to?" Piccolo thought.

Then Doomsday grabbed Piccolo and put him in a head lock and flew them out of the water.

"You thought you could defeat me. Now I will snap your neck!." Doomsday said as he felt a pain go down his back which made him let go of Piccolo.

"Thanks, he almost had me there. Who are you?" Piccolo asked his savor.

"You can just call me Pit." _Can it be, the hero of the Kid Icarus. And if so can him and Piccolo stop the rage of Doomsday?_

"Great another one, where are all of you coming from." Doomsday said.

"If you must know, I've been watching your battle with vegeta and piccolo, and for your information your on a battlefield grounds for the next SSB tournament." Pit said.

"Well I'm pretty sure neither of you is planning on telling me where Kal-El is." Doomsday said.

"To be truthful, I've never met him. But if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Pit said as he pulled out his Sacred Bow and fires at Doomsday.

**In the city.**

"Come on, It shouldn't be that hard to find fox." Tim Drake said as he saw a large crowd by a street corner.

Wanting to find out what is going on Tim push past the crowd to see Fox holding to hookers and drinking a large bottle of licker.

"Can't a guy drink in piece!" Fox yelled.

"Fox, it's me Tim, I think the red kryptonite has messed you up some how. They need your help, I just got word from Young Link that there is a battle going on." Tim said.

"Ha ha, you here this guy, he thinks he can boss me around. Anyone else want a picture?" Fox said as Tim pushed everyone a side.

"Fox, listen to yourself your better then this. Please Fox snap out of it!" Tim plead.

Fox smacks Tim across the face making him crash into the wall of a building.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut kid, or I will kill you." Fox said as he walked over back to the crowed of people.

Tim struggled to get to his feet.

"Would James Mccloud have wanted you to be like this." Tim said as Fox stopped in his tracks.

"I read up on your past fox, your father was killed by Andross wasn't he. How do you think he would feel if he found out his son slowly turned to the dark side, Fox come back to us." Tim said as Fox flew into the air, Tim's words repeating in his head.

**Back at the battle.**

Doomsday grabbed Pit by his hair and threw him into Piccolo.

"Ahhhh!" Pit screamed as they crashed into the ground.

"Pathetic, now if you don't mind I'm going to go find Kal-El." Doomsday said as Pit flew in front of him.

"Your not going anywhere." Pit said as he flew into taking them both smashing into the ground.

Then Pit sat up and started pushing and kicking Doomsday who was still laying down. After a little of this he flew back into the air and shot many arrows down at dooms day.

"Let's see him stand after that." Pit said.

"Boo." Pit turned around to be punched back into the hole by Doomsday.

Pit sat up and wiped the blood from his nose and mouth as Doomsday landed in front of him.

"Your a tough kid, I would like to offer you a chance to live at my side." Doomsday said.

"No thanks." Pit quickly responded and fired an arrow at him but doomsday teleported behind him and snatched him by his neck.

"You just sealed your fate kid, and this time there is no one to save you." Doomsday said as Piccolo flew into the hole and kicked Doomsday through the wall.

"You ok?" Piccolo asked.

"Yah, I'm alright." Pit said as Doomsday came flying in and punched a hole through Piccolo's stomach.

Piccolo fell to his knees, then Doomsday knocked his head into the dirt using his hand.

"Piccolo!" Pit yelled.

"Don't be sad, wherever he is you will be joining him quite soon." Doomsday said as he kicked Pit out of the hole into the sky.

Doomsday grabbed him in mid air.

"Punching bag time." Doomsday said as he yanked him up using his left arm.

He started hitting him all over the face, chest, and stomach. After about two minutes of this blood was leaking down Pit's arms and face.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, and to think if you had joined me none of this would have come to be." Doomsday said as he dropped Pit who landed on the island below.

"Now for the finish." Doomsday said as he flew down towards Pit but before he could do his final blow he is kicked into the water.

"Looks like we made it in time to save Pit." Young Link said checking for a pulse.

"My body isn't completely healed from the battle with vegeta, but I think I can take him." Android 17 said as Doomsday busted out of the water.

"What, another one!" Doomsday yelled.

"He looks mad, you better get Pit out of her, things are not going to be pretty." Juunanagou says as he flew over to Doomsday ready to battle.

_He finally found a place where he can think straight, the words that sunk in._

_Fox grabbed his head knocking it on the hard floor. There was a battle going on in side him, between Fox Mccloud and his other mercenary half mixed with the krypton. What would his father James think of him? What would Peppy think of him? What would his younger self think of him? What would happen to coneria? It finally happened, Fox's soft side came out and he began to cry. Then he felt a cold chill go down his back. Fox stands to his feet as his eyes turn back into green and his suite gets it's light colors back. Then fox senses his friends losing a battle_

"Hang on guy's, I'm on my way." Fox said as he flew into the air at an amazing speed.

**Back at the battle.**

Doomsday tosses Juunanagou to the ground.

"A foolish mistake coming here challenging me with out being at full health android." Doomsday says as Juunana stands to his feet.

"What are you talking about, your nothing to me. I'm the ultimate fighter, in the end you will loose." Android 17 said as he blasted him into the sky.

"That's a lot of talk from a guy who got beat by the guy I killed." Doomsday said.

"You killed vegeta?" Juunanagou asked.

"Yes I did, and he cried like a little girl as I ripped him apart just like I'm going to do you!" Doomsday yelled as he knocked Juunanagou onto the ground.

"Oh great, now what." Young Link said as Doomsday looked over at him.

"Don't worry, your next little one." Doomsday said.

"No, your next." Doomsday looked up to see Fox floating above him with his arms crossed, and his cape blowing.

"Who are you?" Doomsday asked.

"I am Superfox, and your dust." Fox said.

Using is quick speed Fox uppercuted Doomsday in the stomach making black stuff come out of his mouth.

Doomsday sucked it up and did a spin kick knocking superfox into the water. Superfox flew right back and the two engaged in a fierce battle. They landed punches, kicks, and many attacks on each other. They were evenly matched in every way.

There hands were pushed together, there legs were cracking the land they stand on in a little game of mercy. At this point Fox's cape has been ripped off and has many cut's on his suite. Doomsday has bruises and cut's all over his body

Fox finally pushes Doomsdays fingers back then he jumps up and kicks him in the face making doomsday do a back flip.

"My body, it's beginning to breakdown, eating away at it's self. I don't know how much I can take of this before I fall out." Superfox said to himself.

"Time to die Fox!" Doomsday flew over and kicked him in the face knocking him into the sky.

Then doomsday loaded up a blast and fired it out of his hands. Fox put his hands out stopping the blast from hitting him, if it does he will die.

"It's a new move I learned." Doomsday said as he put more power into his attack.

_"Could this really be the end for me. I came this far." Fox remembers when this adventure started, how he met venom and the rest of his friends. What will happen when he's gone who will stop Doomsday? What will the others think of him if he fails. Then he remembers the happy times like the day Falco rejoined the starfox team the first time, when he met Krystal. Fox felt his energy draining away, he knew the end for him was near, he at least wanted to say goodbye to his friends. It happened he dropped his arms as death consumed him, but something happened._

"Vegeta, you no good!" Doomsday yelled.

"Fox, now's your chance!" Vegeta yelled.

Fox used all the energy he had left and flew right threw Doomsdays chest killing him instantly. Superfox fell to the ground, as his body began to disappear. Juunanagou raced over and felt his pulse.

"Hang in there." Juunanagou said.

"Did we win?" Fox asked using his last words.

"Yah, we won." Young Link said as he approached him.

Fox closed his eyes as his head tilt to the side and his body disappeared.

"Fox, FoooooooooX!" Young Link yelled.

Vegeta looked up into the sky, he knew another evil was heading there way, even more dangerous then Doomsday.

Fox Mccloud is dead, but what will happen to the others? What could this new evil be that vegeta is so worried about. Now that Piccolo has regenerated, can they stop this new threat, find out next time on SuperStar Smash Bros.Z


	19. A new evil arrives

**SuperStar Smash Bros.Z**

**Chapter 24**

**A new evil arrives**

_It's been a week since the death of Fox Mccloud. All of the smashers have recovered from the battle with Vegeta and Doomsday. High in the mountains a warrior thinks. Vegeta can since the evil coming closer and closer. He opens his eyes, he felt a gust of air blow behind him._

"You sense it to, don't you." Vegeta said as he turned to face Piccolo.

"Yes, I have already informed most of the others." Piccolo said.

"Whoever they are, there heading for this planet. I think it's time for me to begin my training, you'd better do the same." Vegeta said as he flew off.

**The mushroom kingdom hospital. **

"I'm here to see Mario." Peach said.

"Right that way, and take a left at the end of the hall." The nurse said.

Peach walked down the hall, each step seeming felt like a minute died away. She finally got to the door and slowly opened it. To her surprise Mario wasn't there and neither was Luigi.

"Nurse!" Peach yelled as a few nurses ran in.

They searched the room, but all they could find was laying bandages.

"They must of left." One of the nurses said.

"But how, wouldn't you have seen them leave?" Peach said as she looked over to see the window opened.

**At Great Fox, that has just been repaired.**

Krystal is cleaning up the ship a little as she comes across a picture of Fox. Tears come to her eyes as she feels a hand touch her shoulder.

"Everything's going to be ok." Krystal turned to see Falco.

"No it's not, Fox is dead! If everything is so ok for you, why don't you clean." Krystal said handing Falco a rag and walking past him.

**Rob walks up to Falco.**

"There is someone transmitting a message to Great Fox." Rob said.

"Great, it looks like Don hooked you up, your working great." Falco said as he walked into the main room to see Ka-Lion on the screen.

"Who are you?" Falco asked.

"My name is Ka-Lion, you mean Fox didn't tell you about me?" Ka-Lion asked.

"No he didn't, or didn't get the chance to because he's dead." Falco said.

"Dead, oh great. Then you'll have to do." Ka-Lion said.

"Hold on a sec, I need to make sure it's ok with Slippy and Krystal. Besides you haven't even told me what you want from me." Falco said.

"There's no time to explain, just get in your arwing and I'll explain on the way." Ka-Lion.

"No can do, I need some answers." Falco said crossing his arms.

"Long story short, your territory will be under attacked again if you don't come with me." Ka-Lion said.

Falco stood there a second, thinking about what Ka-lion said.

"I'll be right out." Falco said.

**Mushroom Kingdom. **

Young Link was walking down the street as he is pulled into a back ally. Young Link pushed away only to see Luigi.

"It's just me." Luigi said.

"What are you doing back here?" Young Link asked.

"I just left the hospital last night, I've been here ever since. That vegeta guy could find us any second." Luigi said with a scared look.

Young Link bursted out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Luigi asked.

"Vegeta is on our side now, and has been for about a week." Young Link said as he sucked up his laughter.

"Are you sure?" Luigi asked.

"He's telling the truth." Luigi looked up to see his brother.

"Mario!" Luigi yelled with joy.

Mario jumped down from the building and bounced down from wall to wall and landed on his feet.

"Nice moves." Young Link said as Piccolo and Pit flew down by Mario.

"I've been training with Piccolo, he's been teaching me and Pit some moves." Mario said.

"Why are you training?" Luigi asked.

"According to Piccolo, a great evil is heading here, and were preparing for it." Pit says.

This makes Luigi jump a little.

"Yah, I was on my way to the fields to begin my morning training when Luigi pulled me in here. What are you guy's doing training in the city?" Young Link asked.

"Actually we aren't, Juunanagou has been missing for the past four days." Piccolo said.

"So, your looking for him?" Young Link asked.

"Yep, We better get moving. Luigi I will see you later, take care now and be careful." Mario said as him, Pit, and Piccolo headed for the roof top's.

"Exactly when is this evil suppose to arrive?" Luigi asked.

"They said in about six months, which gives us plenty of time to train." Young Link said as him and Luigi walked out of the ally and hit the streets.

After a long walk they made it to the fields where they saw the two ninja turtle Mikey and Raph sparring.

"Your late kid." Raph said as he looked over at Young Link.

"It looks like you brought a friend, now we can have team sparing matches." Mikey said.

**In the lab.**

"I still don't get it, how do I have my powers back when Fox died when he had them." Clark said.

"It's quite complicating. But I'm pretty sure there is an answer to it." Bruce said as a beeper went off in his pocket. Bruce pulled it out.

"I have to go, tell Tim I'll be gone for awhile." Bruce said putting on his bat suite.

"Where are you going?" Clark asked

"I have some business I must attend to in space." Bruce said as he put the rest of his suite on and headed into the garage to his bat plane and flew off into space.

A portal opens and three men drop to the ground on there feet. The portal closes behind them. Clark walks over to them.

"You three must be here for that Super Smash Bros tournament I've heard so much about.

"Yes we are" One of the gentlemen said with blue hair.

"Where are our manners, I'm Marth, this is Roy and Ike." Marth said.

"Nice to meet you three, my name is Clark Kent." Clark said shaking the three of there hands.

"There's a lot you three should know, not concerning the tournament." Clark said.

"Were listening." Roy said.

Clark explains what has happened, the attack from Doomsday etc.

"I can't believe it, your telling me fox is dead?" Ike asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We only have six months to prepare." Clark said.

**On a hill top.**

Samus sits there next to her ship. No sounds, nothing but the sound of the light breeze.

"What do you want?" Samus asked as Leonardo the ninja turtle jumped from out of the tree.

"So much for stealth." Leo said.

"What do you want?" Samus repeated.

"As you know a great evil is coming, they say it's worse than Doomsday. What I'm trying to say is, like this I'm useless." Leo said.

"And." Samus responded.

"How should I put it, I was wondering if you could hook me up with some plasma swords. They would be a lot more effective then just plain steel." Leo said.

Samus sat up from the grass and looked over at him.

"You came all the way here, just for that?" Samus asked.

"Well, um, yah." Leo said.

"Come with me." Samus said as they walked into her ship.

They walked into a room filled with weapons.

"I'll show you how, and then you can make them yourself." Samus said.

"Oh, ok." Leo said.

**In the mountains.**

Vegeta powers up to his fullest only to have a power level of 365.

"It looks like I have gotten stronger from the battle with Doomsday." Vegeta said as he started firing blasts all over the place.

They blasted into the ground and mountains, some even shot through the clouds. Vegeta finally stopped, breathing hard he turned to see Ness with his arms crossed.

"Impressive Vegeta, I didn't know you had that kind of power." Ness said.

"What are you doing here boy?" Vegeta asked.

"With your permission, I would like to train with you." Ness responded.

"Hah, ha, ha ha ha, are you sure about that?" Vegeta said as he flew out of the sky down in front of Ness.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Ness said.

"Let me warn you, the training won't be easy." Vegeta said.

"I understand, I'm ready to begin. Let's start with how to fly." Ness said

"If we do that, it will take up most of the time left just for you to prefect it." Vegeta said.

"Ok, then what should we start with.?" Ness asked.

"First, show me all you know." Vegeta said.

_Months go by as all of the warriors trained. Raphael, Michalangelo, Young Link, and Luigi spent there training on the open fields of the mushroom kingdom. Day and Night, any weather. Piccolo, Pit, and Mario spent most of there training in the mountains, where they get much snow. Piccolo found if they trained in higher altitude it would benefit for when they faced the evil. After making his own Plasma swords Leonardo decided he would train with Samus, learning how to use the power of them. Batman has traveled on a long journey and has not yet returned. Marth, Roy, and Ike have taken the dark woods as there training grounds. Spyro the Dragon and Flame the Dragon have been using the city as there training. Fighting on building to the next, alongside Boshi and Venom. Falco is still gone, and Krystal and Slippy are still on Great Fox with Donatello. _

_Last but not least, Vegeta built a ship that took him and Ness into space. They are training on different planets with different, gravity's, air structure, and different looking environments to master there techniques on different kinds of planets._

_It has finally been six months, the day has arrived. The new evil arrives._

"Looks like this is suppose to be the day." Spyro said looking down at the city.

"Everything looks peaceful, right now anyway." Eddie Brock said.

"Besides, the day has just started. I don't think they'll be attacking for awhile." Flame said.

Boshi looked over the city, it's beautiful wonders. He was also wondering what the city would look like after the battle was over.

"Maybe there not coming." Boshi said hopefully as they heard a load noise followed by the sound of a crash.

"There here." Eddie Brock said as he transformed into Venom.

"That was the sound, of a ship landing." Spyro said.

"It sounded like there were two ships." Flame said.

"Maybe, this evil could be more then one." Venom said as the four of them jumped from the building they were standing on.

"Look, it's Jigglypuff." Boshi said as they looked down by the stores.

"What is that thing?" Venom hissed.

"She's a Pokemon, she's here for the tournament." Boshi said.

"We don't have time, let's go find where the crash came from." Spyro said.

They jumped from building to building until they came to the woods.

"Looks like the crash site must be in there somewhere." Flame said as they walked into the woods.

The light from the sun peaked down at them through the trees. They walked for about another forty minutes and finally found two craters in the ground.

"Whelp, looks like there's two of them, they must be inside." Boshi said.

"No, they must of left." Boshi looked up to see Ike.

Marth and Roy walked up beside him.

"Those ships are empty, they must of headed to the city." Roy said.

"No way, we would have seen them." Flame pointed out.

"Unless they traveled by air, they must be able to fly." Venom said.

"We better head to the city, with any luck we may be able to catch them before they can cause any destruction." Marth said.

The seven fighters raced back to the city only to find it a large wreck.

"Darn, were to late." Roy said.

They walked through the city to find many dead bodies. They even saw a laying Jigglypuff who was still alive but unconscious Marth punched the side of a building wall.

"If only we had gotten here sooner." Marth said as they heard people screaming followed by an explosion.

"It's time, let's get them." Venom said as they raced around the block to see building in flames.

There was so much fire you could see the heat waves in the air.

"It can't be, Mewtwo?" Boshi said in disbelief.

All the flames in the buildings were knocked out when rain started to come down.

"Mewtwo!" Marth yelled as he faced them along with the tall bald man standing next to him.

"Hello Marth, what is it you want?" Mewtwo asked.

"I want you to stop hurting these people!" Marth yelled.

Mewtwo made a large purple blast that destroyed all of the land around them, five miles on each side.

"Don't worry, they weren't hurt." Mewtwo said.

"What are you talking about, you just blew up at least two tenths of the mushroom kingdom." Spyro said.

The tall bald guy smiled.

"What he's trying to say is they died to fast to feel any pain." The bald guy said.

"Who are you anyway, and what have you done to Mewtwo?" Roy asked.

"My name is Nappa, and I haven't done anything to Mewtwo." Nappa said.

"A lot has changed since the last tournament." Mewtwo said.

"As we can see." Ike said pulling out his sword.

"The mushroom kingdom police will be here soon. Let me take us to a better arena to fight in." Mewtwo said

Using his telekinesis power Mewtwo teleports them all to an area which appears to be an area surrounded by large rocks and hills.

"Stay out of this guys, there mine." Ike said as Marth put his hand on his shoulder.

"Were not at the Smash tournament so Mewtwo could be a lot stronger then you think." Marth said.

"He's right, we'll all fight together." Roy said.

Using his scouter Nappa checks there power levels.

Roy 8

Marth 7

Ike 10

Spyro 16

Flame 15

Boshi 21

Eddie Brock 11

With/Venom 38

"This is going to be way to easy." Nappa thought to himself.

"Hey Mewtwo, leave these batch of weaklings to me." Nappa said.

"There all yours, they don't even pose a threat Now if Ganondorf were here, then it would be a challenge." Mewtwo said sitting down on a large rock.

"I've had enough, here goes." Ike says as he runs toward Nappa who teleports in front of him and kicks him across the face knocking him back to the others.

"Is he alive?" Boshi asked.

Ike stands back to his feet and wipes the blood from his mouth.

"That answer your question." Ike said.

"My turn." Flame said as he ran towards Nappa who jumped into the air making Flame hit the wall.

"He is fast." Flame said.

Nappa flew to the ground next to Flame.

"Is that all you have Dragon?" Nappa asked.

"No, not even the half of it." Flame said blowing fire at Nappa who just stood there laughing.

"He's tougher then I thought." Flame said as Nappa uppercuted him into one of the large hills.

Flame came out as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Roy together!" Marth yelled as the two of them ran towards Nappa holding there swords tightly.

Nappa simply blasted them with the air by putting his hand out. They both went flying to the ground. Boshi and Spyro ran towards Nappa.

"Ha, haven't they learned anything yet." Nappa said shooting a blast at them.

Spyro rolled out of the way and Boshi lunged into the air. Spyro tried to trip Nappa with his tail, but Nappa lifted his foot up smashed Spyro to the ground. Then he looked up to see Boshi coming down with a kick, Nappa slightly tilted his head making Boshi miss. Then he kicked boshi in the neck sending him spinning to the ground.

"Your the only one who hasn't tried to attack yet." Nappa said looking over at the symbiote venom.

Venom runs towards Nappa who crosses his arms. Suddenly Nappa blinks his eyes and venom is nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?" Nappa said as he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

"Hey, behind you." Venom says as Nappa quickly turns around and try's to punch him but Venom slides under his legs and grabs his tail.

"Now that I have your tail I'm going to squeeze it until you scream the word, Venom!" Venom yells as Nappa elbows him in the face knocking him about twenty five feet away into a hill.

Venom busts out filled with rage.

"Even if you got a hold of my tail, it wouldn't hurt if you squeezed it." Nappa said.

"It's quite obvious none of you can stop me." Nappa said flying into the air charging up an energy blast.

"This has enough power to kill the seven of you. It's your going away present!" Nappa yelled as he threw the blast down at them.

As the blast is about to hit, it is deflected into the sky where it explodes.

"What, how did that happen. Maybe one of those ding bats is holding back some of there power." Nappa said as the dust cleared to reveal Superman.

"Your rampage ends here." Superman said.

"Let me guess, you must be Kal-El." Nappa said.

"How do you know my name?" Superman asked.

"I'd love to tell you, but some things must be kept a secret. Let's see if your as good as they say." Nappa said checking his power level.

Superman 425

Nappa 426

Superman fly's up towards Nappa and uppercut's him into the sky. They engage in battle.

_The fight appears to be even. Superman has a little advantage with all of his abilities. Finally he strikes Nappa to the ground after a long fought battle._

"I'm sorry things had to go out this way." Superman said over Nappa's body.

Nappa slowly stood to his feet.

"This isn't over Kal." Nappa said smiling as he began to power up.

The ground began to shake as Boshi and the others struggled to stand on there feet.

"Ah, now that I'm all powered up let's continue. Nappa said.

Nappa500

Nappa teleports behind Superman and kicks him in the back of the head sending him into the ground. Nappa and Superman battle under ground as the ground above begins to crack apart. Finally the rumbling stops after about five minutes. Nappa comes flying out of the ground holding Superman by his cape.

"I guess he wasn't that Super after all." Nappa said throwing his body to the ground in front of Mewtwo.

"It's time." Mewtwo said pulling out a lantern looking thing.

"This doesn't look good." Ike said.

Mewtwo held the lantern over the fallen warrior then the lantern sucked in the man of steel.

"No!" Spyro yelled.

"He's gone." Roy said as Nappa walked towards them.

"What did you do to him!" Flame yelled.

"His soul will go to our master, anyone of you who dies from here on out will immediately be absorbed into the lantern." Nappa said.

"You creep." Flame said as he charged at him.

Nappa snatched him up and held him into the air by the neck.

"Nighty night, sleep tight." Nappa said as he snapped his neck sending him into the lantern.

"No, no, it can't be." Marth said as Nappa teleported behind him and blasted him right through his spine.

Blood sprang out of Marth's mouth, then he got sucked up by the lantern.

"No Marth!" Roy yelled as Nappa looked over at him and shot a blast.

Venom leaped in front of Roy and took the blow leaving him unconscious.

"Still not dead huh, well this time you will." Nappa said.

"I don't think so." Nappa looked up to see Leonardo the ninja turtle.

Leo jumps down the hill.

"You, I thought we beat you earlier." Nappa said.

"My bros, what did you do to them." Leo said.

"Don't go all baby on me, there alive. They weren't worth killing nor were they worth going into our soul sucking lantern." Nappa said.

"This time it will be different, this time you will lose." Leo said pulling his plasma swords out.

Nappa checked his power level.

TMNT/Leonardo 12

"What's so different?" Nappa asked.

"A sneak attack." Leo said as a missile hit him in the back of the head.

Nappa turned to see Samus, Piccolo, Pit, Pikachu, and Mario.

"More fighters." Nappa said as he is slashed in the back which cut through his gear.

A little blood leaked from out of his back. Leo spun his Plasma swords as the blood flew off. Nappa did a spin kick knocking Leo up against a wall.

"Now that he is out of the way for a second. It's been awhile hasn't it Piccolo." Nappa said as he checked there power levels.

Samus/with suite 109

Piccolo 515

Pit 200

Mario 9

"Yes, it has been quite awhile." Piccolo said as Nappa shot a blast up at them.

They all dodged it. Nappa began to power up again making the ground rumble more then even before.

Nappa 600

"You guy's stay out of this, he's mine." Piccolo said as he flew towards him.

_The battle went on, but as much as he tried he couldn't land a finger on Nappa. Piccolo finally gave out after about an hour battle. Nappa holds him up by one arm using him as a punching bag._

"I've had enough, I'm stepping in." Pit said.

"No, you'll be killed." Leonardo said.

"That's better then watching a friend die right in front of you when you do nothing." Pit said going airborne.

Pit flew up to Nappa.

"Ok, that's enough. You've had your fun now you have to deal with me." Pit said.

Nappa dropped Piccolo out of the sky and faced Pit.

"Nice wings, I'll give you that much. To bad I'll have to rip them off." Nappa said as he flew over and punched Pit down to the ground knocking him unconscious.

Nappa fly's down next to Pit and slams his foot into his back knocking him awake.

"I want you to be up for this angle boy." Nappa said.

With his foot still on his back Nappa begins to pull out Pit's wings, as he cry's out in pain Pit slams his fists on the ground. When Nappa finally rips Pit's wings out blood fires out the next second.

"Ha, ha, ha, you see this Mewtwo, it reminds me of waterworks." Nappa said.

Mewtwo responds by giving off a smile. Nappa looks over at Samus who has just finished loading her power beam, she fires it at Nappa knocking him off his feet.

"Great, that was a direct shot!" Roy yelled with joy.

Ike gave off a little laugh followed by a smirk.

When the dust cleared Nappa stood back to his feet.

"No way!" Spyro yelled.

"Um, that really got the blood flowing" Nappa said with a smile as he teleported in front of samus and blasted her suite off.

"Under all that heavy artillery your not so bad looking. To bad you must die alongside your friends." Nappa said putting a hand out.

Pikachu raced over and jumped onto Nappa's face.

"What, you little rodent get off of me." Nappa said.

"Leave." Pikachu said to his friends as they ran off.

They all ran off.

"What are you doing!" Nappa yelled trying to get him off.

Soon electricity was swaving all over Nappa's body.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled as he exploded in hopes of taking Nappa as well.

When the dust cleared Nappa was standing there without his chest gear.

"Ah, that little guy sure packed a wallop." Nappa said

"No way, how could he still be alive." Ike said.

"Now for the rest of you." Nappa said as he flew up towards them.

As he did a missile went in between him and the other smashers.

"Who in the." Nappa said as he turned to see three more warriors.

"It's show time boys." Solid Snake said

The fighters MetaKnight, Nightwing, and the legendary Solid Snake have arrived at the battle field. Can they stop Nappa?


	20. Keep the fighting spirit alive

**SuperStar Smash Bros.Z**

**Chapter 25 **

**Keep the fighting spirit alive**

"Well, well it seems we have a couple more fighters." Nappa said.

"I thought we destroyed the rest of them. And if I'm correct Solid Snake died awhile back." Mewtwo thought to himself.

"I'm glad I can finally meet you, the legendary Solid Snake. Who are those two?" Nappa asked.

"I'm Nightwing, and this is MetaKnight." Nightwing said as Nappa checked there power levels.

Nightwing 10

MetaKnight 32

Solid Snake 21

"Just as I thought, a couple more weaklings." Nappa said out load.

"I wouldn't talk baldy, you haven't even seen us in action." Solid Snake said.

"Try this on!" Nappa said loading up a large blast and throwing it at the three of them.

"That has enough power to take out the three of them." Nappa said as the blast is deflected back to him by MetaKnight.

"Um, it looks like that MetaKnight guy has some moves." Nappa said as MetaKnight put his sword away.

"On three, we'll attack together. One, two, three!" Nightwing yelled as they jumped off of the hill and charged at Nappa who tried firing blasts at them that they dodged.

MetaKnight slashed Nappa in the arm making him yell out in pain. Solid Snake took this time to throw a grenade into his mouth. Then Nightwing took one of his shurikens and threw it into Nappa's mouth making the grenade explode.

"Yah, now that's what I call team work." Roy said with joy.

When the dust cleared Nappa was standing there with an angry look on his face, then it quickly turned into a smile.

"I see, you three are a little more advanced then the others. You still pose no threat to me." Nappa said.

"Want to bet." Solid Snake said throwing a punch at him.

Nappa twisted his arm and swung him a couple feet away. Nightwing pulled out a staff and took a swing at Nappa who grabbed it and snatched it out of his hands, then he shoved his foot into his stomach sending him a couple feet away.

"Where did the other one go?" Nappa said looking up in the air only to be slashed on the cheek by MetaKnight.

"No, my face!" Nappa yelled as he punched MetaKnight breaking his mask to pieces and sending him flying.

Nappa picked up MetaKnight's laying sword and threw it at him. Before it could strike into him someone jumped in front of it and caught the sword. MetaKnight looked up and was relieved to see Mario.

"Here, I think this belongs to you." Mario said handing the sword to him.

Then Mario looked over at Nappa.

"Your time has come." Mario said with confidence in his voice.

"What is he up to, he doesn't stand a chance." Samus said.

"Let him try, besides he might have something up his sleeves." Spyro said.

"You, what makes you think you can stand up to me?" Nappa asked.

"Oh you'll see." Mario said as his eyes turned red.

Mario spreads his legs apart as heat begins to form around his body.

"What's he up to." Snake thought to himself.

The heat around Mario's body shoots out and turns into flames as the floor under him begins to rumble. Mario begins to scream out in pain as the floor under him begins to crack apart.

"Oh wow, he's powering up, 55 that's impressive for someone like him." Nappa said as Mario's power began to increase even more.

Mewtwo opened his eyes from a day dream to see Mario powering up.

"Now for the final blow, ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mario powered up to his fullest as the ground smashed open making a little crater.

"It can't be, his power level is, is 946!" Nappa screamed.

"Nappa, maybe you should back down for a bit. I handle him." Mewtwo said.

Mario came walking out of the crater with a red heat shield around himself.

"What's wrong, it looked like you were having fun earlier beating the living life out of my friends. As I said before, it's your turn!" Mario said teleporting behind Nappa and kicking him through one of the hills.

"How did he do that?" Leonardo said.

"It must be the training he did with Piccolo, I'm still not sure how he got so strong in such a short amount of time." Ike said.

Nappa flew out of the hill and tried to power up, but mario flew over at his top speed and uppercuted him into the sky. Mario fly's up and punches Nappa in the stomach making blood come out of his mouth. Then Mario knees him in the face sending him crashing to the ground. When Nappa begins to sit up he is rained down on by many fire balls.

"Um, pathetic." Mewtwo mutters under his breath.

Mario finally stops firing his blasts after about a minute. As Mario descends to the ground energy blasts start shooting up at him. Mario gives off a little laugh as he continues to descend while deflecting the blasts. Nappa teleports behind Mario and try's to elbow him in the back, mario moves out of the way and knees him in the neck Then he rapidly begins punching Nappa around in the stomach. For the final move Mario does a spin kick sending Nappa crashing to the ground.

"Great job Mario, now finish him off!" Solid Snake yelled to him.

"No." Mario responded.

"What do you mean no?" Solid Snake asked.

"I want him to feel the pain he made others go through." Mario said.

"Damn, he's blowing his chance." Solid Snake said.

Mario flew down to the weakened Nappa and pushed him over onto his back using his foot.

"Is this all you have. I don't plan on killing you, after all I'm not like you. I want you and Mewtwo to leave these lands and to never return." Mario said.

"Never!" Nappa jumped up and tried to punch Mario who did a back flip kicking him into the air.

Mario flew up into the sky where Nappa was waiting for him.

"This is your last chance, I beg you to take it." Mario said.

"You mean you'll let us go just like that?" Nappa asked.

"Quicker then the snap of a finger. Live the rest of your life in piece, and don't harm others. Here, let's shake on it." Mario said as he put his hand out to Nappa.

"Great, we'll leave right away." Nappa said with a smirk as he snatched Mario's hand and swung him sending him crashing into the ground.

"What a fool." Nappa said flying to the ground as Mario flew out of the hole.

"I gave you one last chance, and that is how you repay me?" Mario said.

"A true warrior would never give up that easy, especially not to a plumber." Nappa said with an evil laugh.

"Alright then, have it your way." Mario said as he began to power up.

"Mario stop, your body might not be able to hold that much power!" Solid Snake yelled as fumes of fire circulated around his body.

Mario's power level shot sky high up to 2,789 then he just dropped to his knees powerless

"What's going on, I was almost there." Mario said as he looked up to see Nappa.

"Darn, Mario's just regular again." Spyro said.

"Listen, if any thing goes wrong I will be the first one to step in, got it." Ike said to the others.

"If he had just listened to me, Nappa could have been dead. His body wasn't strong enough to hold that much power." Solid Snake said to himself.

Mewtwo sat back down on the rock knowing now that Nappa was in control again.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Nappa said cracking his knuckles.

"I don't stand a chance against him, but that doesn't mean I can't try." Mario said running towards Nappa.

Nappa flew into the air and began firing blasts down at mario.

"Now that your nice and weak, you can't fly anymore." Nappa said

After a few more blasts mario dropped to the ground. Nappa flew down to the ground and lifted him up by his neck and held him up into the air. Mario struggled to breath as he began to kick his feet.

"And I heard you were the greatest warrior in this world. It's funny to find that those rumors were false." Nappa said using his free hand to take off Mario's hat. He threw it into the air as the wind blew it away.

Nappa began to tighten his grip on Mario's neck.

"No, it just seems to quick to snap your neck." Nappa said.

"Nappa, finish him off." Mewtwo said.

"Would you hold on a second, I want him to know how he almost could have saved his life." Nappa said as he put his hand up to Mario's chest.

"It's in the lantern for you, here's your going away present!" Nappa shouted as he is knocked over the head sending him rolling to the ground.

"What in the name, it's Tiny Tiger." Spyro said.

_It looks like one of the sworn enemies of Crash Bandicoot has come to Mario's aid but why?_

Nappa looks up at the smiling tiger.

"Tiny smashed you real good." Tiny Tiger said.

"Why have you come, you want to die just like the rest?" Nappa asked.

"Maybe because I sent him, if mario is going to die at the hands of someone it will be me." Nappa looked up to see Bowser.

"Why have you come here, you have seen how the others have failed what makes you any better?" Mewtwo asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, I am much more intelligent then any of these worthless buffoons." Bowser said jumping down into the battle zone and walking over to Nappa.

"After that battle they had with Doomsday it seems that the magnitude of the battle gave off a lot of power, much more power then this planet is use to." Bowser said.

"Your point in telling us this is?" Nappa asked.

"It opened up portals from other worlds, that's how Tiny Tiger got here. There could even be more." Bowser said.

"So it's true, Doomsday was killed." Mewtwo thought to himself.

"I've head enough talk, let's see what a koopa teamed up with a tiger can do." Nappa said as he lunged at them but a fire arrow went in between them.

"Thank goodness." Bowser said to himself as he looked up to see an injured Young Link.

"Ha, you want some more, and here I was thinking your group had enough." Nappa said.

"We'll see who's laughing once I'm done with you." Young Link said as he pulled the oni link mask out from behind his back.

"Nappa don't let him put that mask on!" Mewtwo yelled.

Nappa quickly fired a blast up at Young Link witch burned the Oni Link mask into his chest. This made Young Link roll down the hill in pain.

"Alright Ike, let's go this is our chance for a sneak attack." Solid Snake said as Samus stepped in front of him.

"You better get out of my way blondy." Solid Snake said in a funny tone.

"Let bowser have his shot." Samus said.

"It's quite obvious Bowser just stepped in so he could defeat mario later, for himself that is. Before this even began bowser knew he didn't have a chance." Ike said.

Ike and Solid Snake pushed past Samus and ran over to Nappa who had his backed turned to them.

"I'm going in to." Leo said running close behind them.

"Ah, what the heck." Nightwing said racing after them.

"Idiots, it's not like they'll make a difference." MetaKnight mumbled under his breath at the top of a hill.

Nappa turned only to have a smoke bomb thrown into his face by Nightwing.

"I've had enough." Nappa said as he fired a couple blasts at Leonardo who deflected them with his plasma swords.

Then Nappa teleports right in front of him and smashes his head into Leo's head knocking him to the ground unconscious. Nightwing jumps up into the air and hits Nappa over the head with his staff breaking it in half. Then Nappa knees nightwing at a side angle in the neck knocking him unconscious.

"That's it, I'm going for the kill." Ike said running in and swinging his sword but Nappa ducked and tripped him.

Then solid snake pulled out his missile launcher, before he could do anything Nappa exploded it with a blast.

"Nice try Snake, I thought by now you would know that your little toys cant hurt me." Nappa said.

Solid Snake runs over to Nappa and starts throwing many punches at him. All Snake gets is many laughs from the saiyan. Nappa finally gets bored of Snake just standing there punching at him, he knocks Snake a couple feet away using his finger. Snake slides a couple yards away but stays on his feet.

"Damn, I guess it's true. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Solid Snake said as roy walked up to him.

"Fighting with stamina would have been a lot easier." Solid Snake said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Roy asked.

"Fighting using your brain instead of using strength." Solid Snake said.

"Interesting." Roy said as Nappa slowly approached them.

"I say it's time to end this little game." Nappa said as he flew over and punched Roy into one of the hills, then he looked over at Snake.

"Your turn will be next as soon as I finish off your fiend Ike." Nappa said as he flew off towards Ike.

"Alright, I think it's time I bring out some of my magic attacks." Ike said wielding his sword in front of him as Nappa landed.

"I think not." Nappa said as he quickly knocked Ike's sword out of his hand.

Then nappa charged at him using a few kicks and punches, making different combos. Ike tried his best to block the attacks but they came in to fast. Finally Ike fell to the ground broken and beaten.

"It's up to you to beat them now, snake." Ike said as he fell out.

"Oh great, now he's out to. There's got to be a way to beat him." Solid Snake said as Nappa walked over to him.

Solid Snake ran towards nappa not showing any fear, Solid Snake tried to attack him but he teleported into thin air.

"Where did he go?" Snake thought looking around.

"Up here Snake." Nappa said as he launched a blast at Snake which sent him flying to the ground in pain.

When the dust cleared Snake no longer had his top armor on, it had been blasted away. Snake could feel the cut's on his body, he could feel the blood leaking out of his body.

"To much more of this and I wont be alive for much longer." Solid Snake said as Samus walked up to him.

"I'll take over from here." Samus said.

"You don't stand a chance, with out your armor your guaranteeing your death." Snake said.

"That does not matter, the best I can do is hold them off." Samus said.

"Hold them off for what?" Solid Snake asked.

"A miracle, maybe someone will show up." Samus said as she walked off to face Nappa.

"I hope that miracle comes, and fast at that." Solid Snake said.

"So the little girl wants to play." Nappa said as Samus pulled out a laser blaster and fired it at him.

Nappa simply knocked the gun out of her hand with his finger and then smacked her across the face sending her to the ground. Samus quickly got to her feet and punched Nappa in the face, Nappa grabbed her by the wrist and slammed her into the ground. Samus slowly began to get up. Nappa flew into the air and started shooting blasts down at her.

"Let's see her walk after that." Nappa said as Samus got back to her feet.

Nappa flew down and kneed her in the stomach and then did a spin kick knocking her in her ribs. Then Nappa punched her into one of the hills.

"I forgot one more thing your going away present!" Nappa yelled as he loaded up a blast and shot it into the hill.

"That takes care of her. Don't worry your next, just let me have a little more fun with Snake." Nappa said looking over at Spyro the Dragon.

As Nappa began to walk towards Snake he heard the sound of ruble moving. Then he turned to see Samus, her zero suite was torn apart on her left shoulder and the bottom left of the paths was ripped. Samus moved her hair out of her face and wiped the blood from her mouth as she looked up and smiled at Nappa.

"That's no way to treat a lady, did you really think I could be defeated by your weak attacks?" Samus said.

"No way, she should be dead, in the lantern. No problem, I will take care of that." Nappa said as he shot a blast over at her sending her to the ground.

As samus tried to get up he put his boot onto her neck and wiggled it.

"Let's see you survive this next attack." Nappa said as he flew into the air.

"First I must say I'm impressed, I've never seen a woman as tough as you. But all good things must come to an end." Nappa said as he flew down to her and smashed his foot through, to his surprise when he opened his eyes he had not smashed his foot through Samus.

"Hey where did she go?" Nappa said.

Solid Snake was surprised as well. Snake looked around for a bit but then he looked up at the tallest hill and saw samus over his shoulder.

"It can't be, can it?" Solid Snake thought.

Nappa looked up and saw him to.

"Hey, who the hell are you!" Nappa yelled.

"Yah, it's him alright I can tell. But I thought he was killed." Solid Snake.

Spyro looked up and saw him as well.

"No way, Fox Mccloud!" Spyro said as Fox jumped down from the hill.

"What another fighter, where are all of you coming from?" Nappa asked as another warrior came flying out of the sky.

"I've never seen him before." Snake thought to himself.

"Oh great, it's Android 17. Now where in business, oh boy is Nappa and Mewtwo going to get it now." Spyro said.

Fox placed samus on her back.

"You must be the evil we heard so much about." Fox said.

"Where have you been, I thought you had been disposed of by Doomsday." Nappa said.

Fox smiles at this.

"Nope, I didn't die. Sorry to disappoint." Fox said.

"Who said I was disappointed, the more of you there are the more fun I have. Let's begin shall we." Nappa said.

"First I want the others to leave." Fox said as he pulled out a sack of mushrooms.

He drops the first one on Samus awakening her.

"Fox is that you." She says standing to her feet.

"Yep it's me, but we don't have much time to chatter. I need you to go around and give everyone a mushroom." Fox said as he threw one over to Juunana to give to Snake.

After Juunana then went over to Pit and held his wings in place as he gave him a mushroom. The others were given mushrooms as well.

"That's all of them. It would be best if all of you left." Android 17 said.

"One thing, where have you two been?" Piccolo asked.

Android 17 slightly smiled and turned to face him.

"We've been training." Juunanagou said. as he walked off.

"I'm not going, you two will get hurt." Mario said.

"Yah, you may need us, besides I'm stronger after being healed." Pit said.

"No, me and Fox will fight alone." Android 17 said as he walked up beside Fox.

The rest of the warriors left except Young Link who was hiding behind a rock.

"So which one of you wants to go first?" Nappa asked cracking his knuckles.

"We haven't decided yet, hey how about a game of rock, paper, scissors?" Fox suggested to Juunanagou who agreed.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They both shouted.

"Ha, I win on the first try." Fox said cracking his knuckles.

"I thought it was going to be out of the first three rounds." Juunana said.

"Nope, I win fair and square. The big guy is mine." Fox said as he walked up to Nappa with a smile.

Fox looked up at him as Nappa looked down at him, both with smirks on there faces.

_A new battle is about to begin, can Fox score a knock out punch on Nappa that the others weren't able to do? And with the three fighters watching, Young Link, Juunana, and Mewtwo what will there reactions be. Find out next time._

_**To Be Continued.**_


	21. Creation VS Creation

**_SuperStar Smash Bros.Z_**

**_Chapter 26_**

**_Creation VS Creation_**

Nappa looks down at his opponent as he checks his power level.

Fox 8

"Oh, this is going to be to easy." Nappa thought to himself.

"So are you going to make the first move or what?" Fox asked.

"With pleasure." Nappa said as he threw a punch at Fox.

Fox was gone in an instant.

"Where did he go?" Nappa said out loud as a tail tickled his noise.

"I'm up here big guy." Fox said on the top of his head.

Nappa sprung up his hands in an attempt to grab him.

"Where did you go?" Nappa said

"Down here big guy." Fox said.

With his hands still on his head he looked down at Fox.

"Amazing, Fox's speed is amazing." Young Link said to himself behind the rock.

"I guess it's been proven that your to slow for me." Fox said looking up at Nappa.

"I'll show you!" Nappa shouted as he rapidly tried to punch Fox who dodged them all.

After Nappa was done punching he didn't see Fox anywhere.

"I'm right in front of your eyes." Fox said.

Nappa looked out at his extended arm to see Fox standing on it.

"Let's see you survive this Mccloud." Nappa said taking his other hand and blasting Fox.

"Ha, ha, ha ha ha ha ha!" Nappa evilly laughed.

"That was almost to easy." Nappa said as he felt something up against his back.

"What was almost to easy?" Fox said standing back to back with him.

"He's playing with him. The big question is how did he acquire this new power." Mewtwo thought to himself.

Nappa quickly turns around and sees Fox's back turned to him.

"We'll see if your tough once I power up." Nappa said as he began to power up.

"What is Fox doing, if Nappa powers up it will be all over." Young Link said.

Nappa finally finished powering up.

Nappa 823

"Is that all you've got?" Fox asked turning around to face him.

"You've got a big mouth for such a little guy." Nappa said as he fired a blast at Fox who just simply tilted his head to the side dodging it.

"This fight was over before it even started." Fox said with a smirk.

"What does he mean?" Young Link said as someone approached him.

"He means Nappa is no match for him." Young Link turned to see MetaKnight.

"What are you still doing here?" Young Link asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Fox should hurray and finish him." MetaKnight said.

Nappa flew over and started throwing many kicks at Fox who just dodged them.

"This is pointless." Fox said as he did the splits and punched Nappa in the balls making him crouch over in pain.

"Look at you, your a disgrace. And I can't believe we were worried about you two. I think it's time we finished this." Fox said as he ran in circles around Nappa making a tornado looking thing.

When the dust cleared Nappa was gone.

"Is he dead." Young Link said.

"No it looks like Fox zapped him into another world. I'm quite sure we'll be seeing him again." MetaKnight said.

Mewtwo walked up to Fox clapping

"Impressive. I would love to here the story of how you required this new power, however let us find better battle grounds." Mewtwo said.

"Your call." Fox said agreeing as Mewtwo flew into the air.

Android 17 flew above as well as Fox followed them on foot.

"Should, should we follow them?" Young Link asked.

"Hop aboard." MetaKnight said spreading out his wings.

"We must fly low so Mewtwo won't suspect us." MetaKnight said as Young Link hopped onto his back.

_After a good five minutes they came to a stop They where in an area with many large mountains surrounding them. There was not much grass to be found, just hot brown dirt._

"Now that where here, why don't you tell me where you have been. How did you survive the battle with Doomsday?" Mewtwo asked.

"As you already know my genes were transfused with krypton blood which made me a great deal stronger. I'll skip the little talk and get to where I have been." Fox said.

"Please do." Mewtwo said.

"During the battle with Doomsday my body began to break down thanks to the intensity of the battle. As much power I was putting out the time limit of the red kryptonite came to an early end, I would have died but as I was about to Clark's powers were returned to him." Fox said.

"Um, that explains a bit more." Mewtwo said.

"Thus I was kept alive but my body was sent to the world of the dead. I later found out about a great evil that was coming to the mushroom kingdom. Then I found out about a place where I could get some training, a place that was destroyed long ago but was brought back." Fox Mccloud.

MetaKnight and Young Link finally made it and hid behind a large rounded rock.

"I had to travel on a road called Snake Way, when I got to the end I met a guy called King Kai. This is where my training began, although I had to get use to the gravity there." Fox Mccloud said

"After a couple weeks I got used to the gravity. Juunanagou was also teleported to the land of the dead." Fox said.

"How?" Young Link said.

"Think Young Link, what did Juunanagou do that no one else did before I disappeared?" Fox asked.

Young Link was surprised to know Fox knew they were hiding behind the rock.

"How did you know we were hiding behind that rock?" Young Link asked.

"Come on now really, only an amateur wouldn't have known. We sensed you earlier as well." Juunana said.

"Well since you don't remember, Juunanagou was the only one who touched me as the krypton power broke down, some of the energy was absorbed into his body taking him a little later. I still remember the day android 17 showed up, it was a month and three weeks after the battle with doomsday when I was on King Kai's planet." Fox said.

**Flash back.**

"Ok King Kai, I have done twenty five laps around your planet, and did one hundred push up's. I'm ready for the fighting techniques you were going to teach me." Fox said.

"Ok then, first close your eyes." King Kai said.

"Oh, ok." Fox said as he closed his eyes.

"Ok, you can open them now." King Kai said with a little laugh.

"Hey what's the big idea, I can't see." Fox Mccloud said as he put his hands up to feel a blind fold.

"That is the idea, today's lesson is fighting without your eyesight." King Kai said again with a laugh.

"Ok then let's get started." Fox said getting into his fighting stance.

"Alright the object is for you to use your ears, when you think you here me attack. You have an advantage with your nose, you have a great sense of smell. Are you ready to begin?" King Kai asked.

"I was born ready for this." Fox said as there was silence.

_A minute passed by, two, three, four, fifteen. Fox walked around but only heard the sound of his feet hitting the grass and the sound of a light breeze. Using his nose he could only smell the plants and trees. Then suddenly he heard a slight noise to his right ear so he ducked then he did an uppercut hitting something._

Fox took the blind fold off to see King Kai.

"Great Job, ready let's go again." King Kai said.

_It got more challenging. King Kai had something baking, that threw Fox off on his smell. He also had the sprinklers on to throw him off on his hearing. As Fox walked around he heard a slight sound and reached out, but it was only a tree branch that was blowing with the wind. Then the next second he heard two noises, one from behind and one from above. He chose to look up above and was knocked to the ground from behind._

"Got ya, I knew you wouldn't be able to sense me coming." King Kai said.

"But King Kai, I heard something from above." Fox Mccloud said.

"Nice try Fox." King Kai said.

"He's telling the truth you know." King Kai and Fox Mccloud looked up to see Juunanagou.

"Hey Fox, they said I would find you here." Android 17 said.

**End of flash back.**

"Ah, it took me at least a week to make him laugh." Juunana said crossing his arms and turning to the side.

"Ha ha ha, It sure did. But at least you caught his monkey bubbles, and hit that other creature with that hammer quicker then I could ever dream of doing." Fox said.

"As you probably already know, I have many new moves I have learned." Fox said.

"Of course, now why don't we get started." Mewtwo said.

"Something still bugs me, why is Mewtwo so evil." Fox thought to himself as they stared each other down.

"This could get rough." MetaKnight thought to himself as he jumped up to higher lands.

Fox made the first move by running towards Mewtwo who ran towards him as well. Fox threw a punch at Mewtwo which he dodged, then he elbowed Fox on the chin. Then Mewtwo did a spin motion knocking Fox off his feet using his tail to smack him in the face.

Fox fell on his back, when he looked up he was blasted by mewtwo.

"I can't believe Nappa lost to this garbage." Mewtwo said as Fox came out of the ruble and threw a couple punches and kicks at Mewtwo which were dodged.

"Oh no, he's done for" Young Link said as he tightened his fists.

Mewtwo took both of his elbows and slammed them down on Fox's shoulders making him fall to his knees. Then he kicked Fox across the face making him roll to the ground.

"Oh great, now what he's done for." Young Link said.

Fox got up wiping the blood from his mouth as he began to laugh. Mewtwo looked over at him suspiciously.

"I give up, your power is greater then mine." Fox said.

"At least your smarter then the others. I searched into your feelings, you still think you've won." Mewtwo said.

"You see, I brought some insurance." Fox said as he pointed over at Juunanagou.

"Him, I sense no power from him. When my power is 12,000 what makes Fox think he has a chance against me?" Mewtwo thought to himself.

"I step down, Android 17 your up!" Fox said.

"Finally." Juunana said cracking his knuckles and flying over to Mewtwo.

"Hey remember what King Kai said, don't fool around. When you get the chance, finish him." Fox said.

"What makes you think I won't?" Juunanagou asked.

"I know how you are, don't let the joy of battle over come you." Fox said.

Fox walked over and stood beside Young Link.

"Are you sure he can take him, I mean he couldn't even take on Doomsday." Young Link said.

"Trust me, Juunanagou knows what he's doing." Fox said.

"I don't sense any power coming from you." Mewtwo said as Android 17 approached him.

"King Kai told me everything, I got a hold of Vegeta and Ness and there already on the way there." Android 17 said.

"Um, so you know. The resurrection of one of the darkest warriors." Mewtwo said.

"Huh, I never heard about any resurrection. All I heard was that Frieza was back and has invaded peaceful planet's one being Corneria." Juunana said.

"So, Ness and this Vegeta guy are already on there way to die." Mewtwo said.

"Oh trust me they won't be the losers, and once I'm finished with you I will join them." Android 17 said.

"We'll have to see about that." Mewtwo said as they both got into there fighting stances.

After about fifty seconds of staring each other down Mewtwo fires a blast at Android 17 who doges it by flying up into the air. Then android 17 smirks and disappears into thin air. Mewtwo closes his eyes.

"I know your here, just need to focus my senses. I can't do it, he has no power." Mewtwo thought to himself as he opened his eyes only to be kicked into the ground.

Mewtwo immediately comes flying out.

"Just as I thought, he's just as strong as me." Juunanagou thought to himself as Mewtwo flew up to him.

"How were you able to do that, I sense no power from you." Mewtwo said.

"Um, I'm an android so you can't sense my power level." Juunana said.

"Very well, I will still destroy you." Mewtwo said as he loaded up a purple energy blast.

"Doge this." Mewtwo said as he fired it at Juunanagou who deflected it to the side with his finger.

Young Link and Fox watched as the blast smashed into a mountain making it crack open.

"What a shame, I thought you had more power then that." Android 17 said.

"You have a big mouth for someone who is about to be eliminated." Mewtwo said as he flew over and did a spin attack swapping Juunanagou in the face with his tail sending him spinning to the ground.

Juunanagou caught his balance as he landed on his hands and feet, with the ground below him cracking open. Juunana looks up at mewtwo then teleports behind him and throws a kick at him which Mewtwo blocks with elbow. The two fighters engage in a fierce battle as they land punches and kicks on one another.

"This is getting pretty intense." MetaKnight said to himself.

The battle goes on for many long minutes as they take there battle up into the clouds.

"Over here." Mewtwo looks up and his blasted by an energy wave made from Android 17.

As Mewtwo falls out of the sky he sees Juunanagou flying down to him at a high speed.

"That's it, come to me." Mewtwo says as he puts a hand behind his back and loads up a dark purple energy blast.

As Juunanagou is a couple feet away he pulls out his hand and fires the blast at him sending him flying. Mewtwo lands on the dirt ground below as does Juunanagou. They both get into there fighting stances.

"That was fun android, I would like to offer you something." Mewtwo said.

"I'm listening." Juunanagou.

"A chance to fight at my side." Mewtwo said.

"No way, besides I like to do things my own way." Android 17 said.

"Wouldn't you just love to return to your old life, to feel the destruction and here the screams of the weak and pathetic?" Mewtwo asked.

A long moment of silence goes by.

"So what do you say?" Mewtwo asked.

"Let's just say I'm thinking about it, let's get one thing straight I call the shot's." Android 17 said.

"Oh no, Mewtwo must have read his mind and saw his dark past." Fox said.

"What do you mean?" Young Link asked.

"I mean Mewtwo is trying to bring his dark side back to the surface." Fox Mccloud said.

"Oh no, Juunanagou don't listen to him he's trying to trick you!" Young Link yelled.

"Shut up, this is none of your business." Mewtwo said as he is punched threw a mountain.

"I've been tricked to many times, it won't happen again." Android 17 said as Mewtwo came flying down in front of him.

"So it shall be." Mewtwo said as he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing now, trying to meditate." Android 17 said with a laugh.

Then suddenly Juunanagou felt a pain in his head as he leaned over as he screamed out.

"Oh no, Mewtwo must be trying to control him from his mind." Fox said.

"I'm going to help him." Young Link said as Fox put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, stay here." Fox said.

"I can't, all day my friends have been getting destroyed on the battle field." Young Link said.

"If you go out there now you will ruin Juunanagou's pride. Not just that but the code of honor in battle." Fox said.

_Young Link looked up into Fox's eyes and saw something he had never seen before, there was a burning inside his eyes Young Link had never seen before._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Android 17 yelled out in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Your mine." Mewtwo mumbled with a little laugh.

"It looks like this fight is over." MetaKnight said.

Juunanagou's eyes opened glowing red.

"Oh no it looks like Mewtwo has taken over him." Young Link said using all of his strength in his body not to run over to help.

"Give it up, your mine." Mewtwo said as Android 17 shot laser's out of his eyes blasting Mewtwo into the air.

Android 17 fell over on his knees and hands catching his breath.

"No, this can't be. He has to lose." Mewtwo said as he started firing many purple blasts down at Android 17. When the dust cleared Android 17 stood there cracking his neck and knuckles.

"That was a great warm up." Juunanagou said as he ripped his damaged black shit off to reveal his long sleeved white shirt.

Android 17 cracked his neck once more and ripped the sleeves off of his shirt as Mewtwo flew down in front of him.

"You, no one has stood on my level except Mew. I offered you a chance and you threw it in my face." Mewtwo said as he began to power up.

Purple energy began to form around him as the ground broke down in layers.

"Now you can see my true power." Mewtwo said.

"Oh no!" Young Link said as he looked up at Fox who seemed to have no worry in his face.

"Your stronger then I thought, a match I presume." Android 17 said as he began to power up.

Dark blue energy began to form around Juunanagou as he powered up.

"They both have the exact same power level, 15,000." Fox said.

Mewtwo was very surprised to know how strong Juunanagou was. They both got in there fighting stances as they stared each other down.

"Let the final round begin." Juunanagou said

_It's finally going to happen, The creation of Dr.Fuji and the creation of Dr.Gero have marked off there battlefield and are ready for a final show down, Next time on SuperStar Smash Bros.Z_


	22. A final battle

**SuperStar Smash Bros.Z**

**Chapter 27**

**A final battle**

Mewtwo and Android 17 both flew over to each other at an amazing speed and punched each other in the face at the same time. They stood in that stance for a few seconds then they both powered up and flew up into the sky.

"There they go, come on Juunanagou you can do it." Young Link said

Blast's start firing down at Young Link and Fox as they jump out of the way. A few seconds later Mewtwo comes crashing to the ground as he landed on his feet. Android 17 landed in front of him a few seconds later. Using his telekinesis Mewtwo begins to tear parts of the ground up.

"What's he up to?" MetaKnight asked himself.

After Mewtwo pulled out large chunks of the land he sharpened the ends then smiled Android 17 as he sent the sharp objects after him.

"Child's play really." Juunana said as he blasted them all with one blast.

Before he could react Mewtwo flew over and elbowed him in the face sending him flying backward. Then Mewtwo quickly teleported behind him and kneed him in his back stopping him in his path. Juunanagou fell to the dirt floor as Mewtwo wrapped his tail around his neck.

"Going up." Mewtwo said as he flew into the air holding Juunanagou tightly with his tail.

Android 17 started yanking at his tail, trying to loosen the grip on his neck. This made Mewtwo tighten his grip.

"Are you ready for the ride of your life?" Mewtwo asked.

Juunana responded by kicking his feet.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mewtwo said as he flew around the place slamming Juunanagou into the ground and walls, using his tail.

After about two minutes of this Mewtwo flew over the ocean.

"I've had enough fun, it's time to finish him." Mewtwo said as he shoved his head under the water. To be sure he wouldn't come back Mewtwo put his foot on top of his head and shoved downward.

"He won't last to much longer under there." Mewtwo said.

"I can only think of one fast way of getting out of this mess." Juunanagou said as he sank his teeth into Mewtwo's tail.

This made Mewtwo give off a little groan as he let go of his grip. Juunanagou came flying out of the water as he began to shoot blast's at Mewtwo which were dodged. Some went into the water as some went high past the clouds.

"Some aim he's got." Mewtwo said as Juunana flew at top speed towards him knocking him through one of the many hills using his head.

Mewtwo came flying out as Juunana flew towards him. They both threw a kick at each other, they're kicks landed on the bottom of there chins as they both did a back flip and landed on the ground. Then the two warriors circled each other still in there fighting stances.

"At this point it seems the fight could go either way." MetaKnight said to himself.

"It's time I ended this." Juunanagou said as he loaded up energy blast's and began to fire them at Mewtwo who dodged them all.

Then when Mewtwo least expected it Juunanagou raced over and kneed him in the face sending him into the air. As he went up into the air android 17 fired blast's up at him which were dodged.

"Not this again, does he really think he can hit me." Mewtwo thought to himself.

Android 17 teleported in front of him as he shoved his knee into Mewtwo's stomach making blood come out of his mouth. Mewtwo quickly responded by doing a tail whip sending Juunanagou crashing to the ground. Before he knew it more blast's were fired at him. Mewtwo dodged them once more as they went into the clouds or into the water.

Android 17 flew up to Mewtwo as they engaged in battle once more.

"Come on C-17, I know you can do it." Young Link said.

**King Kai's planet.**

"They appear to be fighting evenly." King Kai said as he continued to watch the fight.

**Back at the battle.**

"Give it up android you lose." Mewtwo said as Juunana teleported behind him and grabbed his tail.

"Pay back time." Juunanagou said as he began to swung Mewtwo into a mountain smashing it apart.

Mewtwo came flying out of the ruble as he fired a blast at Juunana who fell to the ground as his whole shirt was blasted away. Juunanagou got back to his feet weakened.

"It seems your weaker then you thought." Mewtwo said crossing his arms in the air.

"Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ah ha ha!" Juunana laughed as Mewtwo looked up to see what he was laughing at.

Then Mewtwo noticed that the clouds were glowing yellow as well as the water.

"No it can't be, he tricked me." Mewtwo said.

"Scatter shot!!" Android 17 yelled as energy blast's came flying out of the water and clouds, and surrounded Mewtwo.

"Wow nice trick." Fox said.

"Just a trick I picked up with the fight I had with Piccolo all those years ago." Juunanagou said with a smirk on his face.

"No, I can't lose." Mewtwo mumbled.

"Say goodbye!" Android 17 shouted as all the blast's shot from all angles at Mewtwo.

"Yes!, he did it." Young Link screamed with joy.

"No, it's not over yet. I still feel a lot of power." Fox said as the dust cleared and Mewtwo had on a purple force field.

As the force field went off Mewtwo gasped for air.

"I should have known you can't be beaten that easy." Juunana said.

Mewtwo responded by loading up a purple blast.

"Two can play at that." Android 17 said as he to began to load up an energy wave.

A minute passed by as the two warriors readied themselves to fire there blast's at each other.

"This is it android, time to die!!!!!!" Mewtwo said as he fired his blast down at him, at that same moment Juunanagou fired his blast up at Mewtwo.

Both there blast's collided in the middle as energy sparks went off.

_Both warriors are hyped, and blood thirsty to win this battle, but who will come out on top. Android or Pokemon?_

"I won't lose to you, I'm the ultimate Android!!" Juunanagou yelled up to Mewtwo.

"I'm superior, you were made from the techniques of other fighters, one being called Goku." Mewtwo said back to him.

"Look who's talking, you were made to be superior then Mew." Juunana said as he increased his energy as did Mewtwo.

"Come on Juunana, you can do it." Fox said to himself as his teeth gritted together.

"Yah, keep it up seventeen." Young Link said to himself.

"Come on, come on, you can do it." MetaKnight thought to himself.

"It seems your tiring down there, you need a wake up call." Mewtwo said as he put more energy into his blast, android 17 did the same.

"I can't go on to much longer like this. I'm losing a lot of energy." Juunanagou said to himself.

"Ha, ha, your making it to easy android." Mewtwo said

"As much as I hate to do this I have no choice." Juunanagou said to himself as he released all of his energy into the blast.

"Die!!!!!!!" Juunanagou yelled as his energy wave shot right up to Mewtwo who was blasted into the sky

Juunana fell onto his back.

"Alright he did it!!!" Young Link said as him and Fox Mccloud ran over to his side.

"Ha, ha, you should of seen his face." Juunanagou said with a low tired tone.

"I knew you would beat him. I guess he was stronger then we originally thought." Fox said.

"Great, he did it." MetaKnight said standing up on the hill.

"Now that we've won, what do we do next?" Young Link asked.

"We need to head to the Lylat System. That's where Frieza is Fox said.

"Ok, first we should head back and get the other smashers." Young Link said.

"That's a good idea." Fox said as an energy blast shoot's right through his chest and he falls to the ground.

"Oh no, it's, it's Mewtwo!!!!!!!!!!!" Young Link said as Mewtwo slowly approached them.

Mewtwo coughed out blood as he was a few yards away.

"I can't believe I lost to that android, now he must die." Mewtwo said with a weak voice slowly walking forward.

"Young Link get out of here." Juunanagou said.

"No, he'll kill you." Young Link said.

Juunanagou tried to sit up but fell back on his back.

"Your.. all.. mine android.. 17." Mewtwo said as he feels a sharp pain in his back as he turns around to see the Pokemon Meowth.

"You, your from team rocket. What are you doing here?" Mewtwo asked.

"Stopping you." Meowth said as he lunged forward.

Mewtwo quickly knocked him to the side with his tail. Then Mewtwo looked over to see Young Link. His eyes were white, veins were popping out of his neck, head, legs, and arms

"I've watched you hurt my friends for far to long. It ends here Mewtwo." Young Link said as his body began to transform.

"No, it can't be. That mask shouldn't be able to work anymore." Mewtwo said as Young Link slowly transformed into Oni Link.

Young Link screamed out in pain at the last seconds of his transformation.

"Ah, that should do it. Are you ready to begin?" Oni Link asked Mewtwo.

Meowth got back to his feet and ran behind a rack.

"Get him Link." Meowth said.

"How were you able to transform?" Mewtwo asked.

"That question has come to me as well. You see the mask was burned into my blood vessels, and after being healed by the mushroom it must of fused with me." Oni Link said.

Mewtwo checked his power level.

Oni Link 10,000

"If I hadn't been weakened by that Android he would be no problem." Mewtwo said.

"Shall we begin?" Oni Link asked.

"Right." Mewtwo said as he flew over to Oni Link who slashed him around with his sword.

Mewtwo used his tail and took the sword out of his hand. Oni Link quickly responded by jumping up and doing a spin kick sending Mewtwo crashing to the ground. Mewtwo looked up at Oni Link and fired a blast at him knocking him to the ground. Oni Link quickly flipped back to his feet and grabbed his sword.

"Now to gather energy to finish him off with this last attack." Oni Link said as his sword began to glow and electricity formed around his sword.

"Now for the finish." Oni Link said as he fell to his knees and turned back into Young Link.

"Oh no, it looks like it was to much power for him to hold. Looks like I may have to get my hands dirty again." MetaKnight said holding his sword tightly.

"Oh No." Juunana said as Mewtwo walked over to Young Link why was laying on his back.

Mewtwo walked up to him and smashed his right foot into Young Link's stomach.

"Scream for mercy Link!!!!!!!!!!!" Mewtwo kept repeating time after time.

Then he pulled out the lantern.

"Hang on Young Link, I'll be right there." Using his last bit of strength Juunana flew over and slammed himself into Mewtwo's ribs making him fall and roll a few feet away.

Mewtwo looked up to see the Lantern and began to crawl to it. Then he felt a cold blade touch his neck. Mewtwo looked up to see MetaKnight.

"I am so going to enjoy this." MetaKnight said as he lifted his blade up.

"No stop!" Juunana yelled.

"What do you mean, stop?" MetaKnight asked.

"We need to know more about what's going on." Android 17 responded.

_It was to late. When MetaKnight turned around, Mewtwo had his arms wrapped around the lantern as he teleported away. About fifty seconds later A ship can be seen leaving the planet._

"Ha, he only ran because he was scared of me." Meowth said as he came out of hiding.

"What's your story for being here?" MetaKnight asked.

"Mewtwo, that's what." Meowth said.

"You can explain later, MetaKnight go see if Fox is ok." Juunana said.

"He's just unconscious, so is Young Link." MetaKnight said as a red plane lands in front of them and Robin/Tim Drake jumps out.

"Where's Nappa and Mewtwo?" Robin asked.

"They already got beat, how did you know we were here?" MetaKnight asked.

"I got a tip from Nightwing, and I saw a big energy blast go off." Robin said as he gave Fox, Juunanagou, and Young Link a Mushroom.

"Where's everyone else?" Fox asked.

Robin looks up at the sky.

"Lylat System here we come." Robin said.

**_To Be Continued_**.


	23. Lylat System war begins!

**SuperStar Smash Bros.Z **

**Chapter 28 **

**Lylat System war begins!!!!! **

_Last time on SuperStar Smash Bros.Z the infamous Mewtwo and Android 17 battled it out but in the end Mewtwo was defeated. With the battle lost Mewtwo fled back into the darkness of space, where to is unknown to the warriors at this time. And with the return of Frieza, can they win the battle of the Lylat System. Find out._

**In an infirmary.**

"It's to bad were out of mushrooms, it looks like Juunanagou will have to heal in this chamber." Tim Drake said as he shut the lid on the machine and water surfaced inside.

Tim Drake walked over to a container and pulled out his Robin suite as Meowth entered the room.

"You might as well leave while you can, before things get really dirty." Tim Drake said as he suited up.

"No way." Meowth responded.

"You'll only get in the way. Besides it's for your safety." Tim said as he put the last of his gear on along with his cape.

"My objective is to catch Mewtwo, and bring him back to team rocket." Meowth responded.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Metaknight laughed as he entered the room.

Meowth quickly pulled out a gold pokey ball.

"This is a specially designed ball to capture someone like Mewtwo." Meowth said.

"Alright then, you can come. You better watch your back." Robin said.

"Got it, so let's go find him already." Meowth said.

Robin responded by walking over to his bird jet and opening the top with a device.

"Meowth, you get in the back." Robin said as he leaped in the front with Meowth quick to act.

"See you later MetaKnight." Robin said giving him the thumbs up.

MetaKnight opens up a portal and jumps through.

"Hey where is the seat belt on this thing?" Meowth complained as the top on the jet came on and the seat belt strapped around him.

_"The sky's are clear, a little wind is coming 90 degrees north/east. There may be a slight rain shower, other then that all is ready for take off_." The computer installed into the jet said as Robin loaded up the chargers and they were shot up into the sky.

_As they ascend into the sky Robin can feel the gravity pushing down on him as he reaches over to push on the boosters. They finally make there ascend into space. It is quite and the only thing Robin picked up on his radar was space rocks. Robin searches his computer to see where exactly where they were in space. According to his computer they still had a long way to reach the Lylat System. Meowth was in the back, shivering from the coldness of space. A few seconds later he felt heat coming from below._

"I thought you might be a little cold back there." Robin said as he continued flying through space.

**Miles and Miles away in the Lylat System. **

_A few ships begin to approach the planet Corneria. As they enter it's atmosphere they are shot at and one ship goes crashing to the ground, and the three other's struggle to land as they smash to the ground. It was dark out, the only thing to guide them was the lightness of the moon. _

Mikey and Donatello jump out of one of the ships with Samus and Krystal jumping out of the other two. Donatello quickly run's over to the wreckage.

"Do you think he's?" Mikey asked.

"Do you think I'm what?" Mikey looked up to see a smiling Solid Snake standing on top of a building.

"How did you survive?" Michalangelo asked as a falling bomb explodes in the air right in front of him, sending him spinning to the ground.

"Now's not the time, were in the middle of a battlefield." Solid Snake replied.

Solid Snake jumped off of the building and landed in front of Donatello.

"Well, I guess it's time to enter the city." Don said as he ran beside Snake down the street corners.

_As the two of them passed by a back ally as three men wearing white bullet proof armor moved with stealth behind them. Donny glimpsed back not to see Krystal, Samus, or his brother. When Donatello turned to look forward again they came to a dead end._

"We must of taken a wrong turn. We better head back the other way." Solid Snake said as he slowly turned around to see over a dozen guy's aiming there blasters at him and Donatello.

"Damn." Snake said under his breath.

_Donatello held his bo staff tight in hand, with sweat dripping down his neck. He knows that this won't be an easy battle as more men with heavy artillery begin to circle around them. Don looks over at Snake who gives him a look back. _

"Well guess we'll have to fight past this crowd." Donatello said as he held his bo staff in front of him.

_Before Solid Snake or Donatello could begin there attack men begin to get pulled up into the air by an unknown source. The guy's wearing the white suites begin to aim there weapons up shooting, trying to target the source. A minute passes by. All of the men have been taken into the sky._

"Don get ready, what ever took them might be coming for us." Solid Snake said as he pulled out a gun.

_Then Donatello sees where all of the men went to, all nice and webbed up The next second Venom jumps down from the light pole._

"Venom what are you doing here?" Solid Snake asked.

"Saving your back's." Venom replied.

"We don't need your help." Snake said.

"Next time you need my help, we'll see what happens." Venom said.

"Enough, were suppose to be a team." Donatello pushed in as he stepped in-between them.

A big explosion goes off as the three of them turn to see what it was.

"Meet you two there." Venom say's as he shoots his web out and lunges onto a building.

"Come on, we don't have time to slack." Solid Snake said as him and Donatello ran down the dark streets.

**Back in space.**

_Robin hasn't had to doge any space rocks or asteroids for the past fifteen minutes. Finally he picks something else up on radar that isn't just a flying piece of land._

"It looks like I'm picking up on Fox's arwing." Robin said.

_A few seconds later his jet flew up next to his arwing_

"Hey Fox." Robin radioed.

"I see you finally caught up." Fox radioed back.

"How much longer until we get to the Lylat System?" Robin asked.

"Just about two more days." Fox replied.

_In the back of Robin's jet Meowth was messing with some of the buttons._

"Um, I wonder what this button does." Meowth said as hot chocolate came to the back seat.

"Sweet." Meowth said taking a slurp.

**Back in Corneria.**

"Were almost there." Solid Snake said.

Don and Snake came to a stop when they saw blazing fire, and someone holding Krystal by the neck before firing something through her chest. Her body fell to the ground as the person looked over at them.

"Who are you!" Solid Snake said aiming his gun at the creature.

Then Venom jumped behind Don and Snake.

"Well, well, the gang's all here." The creature said.

"Listen, you better answer his question." Donatello snapped.

"I am Frieza, and you three are molt." Frieza said as he fired a blast at the three of them which they dodged.

"Your no match for Venom." Venom said as he swigged over on his web a hammered Frieza in the face with a punch.

"Is that all you have." Frieza said as his tail swung from the side sending Venom into the side of a car.

"Die." Frieza said as he fired a blast at Venom.

"Look out!" A voice from above said as they deflected the blast.

"Well, if it isn't Vegeta." Frieza said as Ness landed next to Vegeta.

"Your pathetic, me being a super saiyan and you still think you can win." Vegeta laughed.

"Ha, ha ha ha, Vegeta do I really look that stupid. I know that you being in this world has dropped your power." Frieza said as he teleported behind Vegeta and kneed him in the back of the neck sending him next to the fire.

Vegeta pushes up on his hands getting back to his feet.

"Great, he knows, now what" Vegeta said with a soft tone.

_With Frieza's back turned to him Ness takes this time to fire an electrical blast at him. Frieza deflects the attack back with his tail sending Ness flying to the feet of Donatello._

"Is that it?" Frieza asked as a ship crashed into him and he went into the fire along with the ship.

"What the." Snake said as Captain Falcon landed on his feet in front of the fire.

Captain Falcon stood in front of the fire for a moment, then a blast fired out at him. He did a back flip to doge it as Frieza flew out of the flames.

"Your smarter then the others to try a sneak attack. What brings you here?" Frieza asked.

"I saw your destruction on T.V." Captain Falcon responded.

Frieza flew down to Krystal's body and pulled out the same lantern Mewtwo had. Then he sucked her into the lantern.

"Ha, ha ha ha!!!!!!, the end start's here!!!!!!" Frieza yelled as he flew into the air.

"This is it." Donatello said as Frieza began to load up an energy wave.

"Say goodbye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Frieza said as he shot a blast down at them.

_The ground crumbled down as the warriors fell to there knees. When the dust cleared no one was standing on the ground before Frieza._

"That takes care of that group, now onto more important things." Frieza said as he flew off.

**A few minutes later.**

"You saved us vegeta" Donatello said as they stood on a nearby building from where the blast hit.

"So were just going to let Frieza get away?" Snake asked.

"For now yes, it's not just Frieza who worries me." Vegeta said.

To Be Continued.


	24. Arrival of new enemies

**SuperStar Smash Bros.Z **

**Chapter 29 **

**Arrival of new enemies **

_It has been two hours since the attack of frieza. _

"We have been searching for the last two hours, and we still haven't found Mikey or Samus." Donatello said as he looked down the dark streets.

"Don't worry Donatello, I'm quite sure there around here somewhere." Ness said as he looked over at Captain Falcon who appeared to be in deep thought.

_They continued down the streets with Vegeta and Solid Snake leading. They passed by many building with great damage. They could see the dust from all the wreckage blowing in the air. Eddie Brock felt something touch his leg, he looked down only to see a dead body. Eddie quickly looked forward back on there path. Ness looked over to his right to see a building with water leaking out of the pipes nearby. As they continued through the night Vegeta felt a cold breeze blow past his neck, he smirked at the feeling. Suddenly they all stopped to a noise up ahead. Solid Snake pulled out his gun, Don pulled out his staff, The rest got into fighting stances. Mikey comes out of the corner screaming like a little girl running past them._

"What was that all about." Solid Snake said as two men wearing metal suites come out of the corner.

"We can take them." Vegeta and Solid Snake said at the same time.

Everyone else ran off.

"What's with them?" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, I think we better get out of here." Solid Snake said running after the others.

"There a bunch of cowards." Vegeta said as he turned to see thousands of guy's in the power suites.

"Whelp, guess that's my cue." Vegeta said as he to retreated as well.

**In space.**

_The arwing and bird jet fly swiftly along in the darkness of space. Meowth is asleep after listening some music that Tim had on earlier. Fox was very eager to get to the Lylat system to meet the intruders. Tim Drake really only had one thing on his mind. Where was his boss and trainer Bruce Wayne A.K.A. the Batman? All Tim could do is sit back and wait for him to show up._

"You ok over there Robin." Fox radioed.

This was a wake up call for Robin who was dazing off.

"I'm fine, and you?" Tim radioed back.

"I'm use to traveling in space, also when traveling far distances. I'll live." Fox radioed back.

**At the edge of the Lylat System.**

_A single space vehicle travels this part of space alone. Code named the Cowa-buster. The pilot of this vehicle is none other then Leonardo the teenage mutant ninja turtle. Leo looked forward and saw many asteroids up ahead. He pressed a switch and teleported past them. The next thing he saw in the distance was a planet. He quickly sped up, anxious to meet up with his brothers As he entered the planets atmosphere he could see a large amount of trees below with much grass. He slowly landed the Cowa-Buster and leaped out onto the grass. Leo quickly looked around to examine his surroundings._

"I don't think this is Corneria city." Leonardo said as he looked down at the device on his right wrist.

Leo pushed in a few buttons. A screen popped up a few seconds showing Fox.

"Yo, what's up." The holographic Fox Mccloud head said.

"Where am I?" Leo asked.

The holographic Fox head looked around.

"Your on dinosaur planet." Fox said.

"Thanks for the heads up, where are you by the way?" Leonardo asked.

"Me and Robin are traveling to the Lylat System as we speak." Fox said.

"See you soon, Leo out." Leonardo said pressing a button on his communicator.

"Well, I guess I should be leaving now. There's nothing here." Leo said as he walked over to the Cowa-Buster.

_Suddenly Leonardo heard voices coming from behind a bush. He slowly walked over to the bushes and pushed them open. He saw nothing, but the voices seemed to have gotten louder. So Leo continued on. He walked and suddenly stepped on something sharp which made him yelp out a little. He looked down to see a spiky vine that had grown so long it was across the ground. Leo continued to go forward, this time more aware of his surroundings. The voices grew louder, then he began to hear lot's of movement. Leo finally came to a stop at the top of a hill. He looked down, and what caught his eyes surprised him._

"No wonder this place is called dinosaur planet." Leo scaled the place with his eyes.

What he saw next made him jump inside.

"Triceraton's, what could they be doing here." Leo said as he slid down the hill to investigate.

**Back in Corneria.**

_Solid Snake hid behind a wooden barrel holding his gun tight in hand as the army of power suited fighters walked past. A few seconds later Solid Snake peaked out to see if they were gone. He saw the last of them turn the corner of the street. As Snake turned back into his hiding spot Michalangelo was there._

"You scared me there for a second." Snake said.

"Are they gone?" Mikey asked.

"Not for long, I say we find some better shelter." Solid Snake said as Vegeta flew down in front of them.

"Where's the others?" Vegeta asked.

"Those guy's captured Samus." Mikey said.

"If there that tough to take out Samus, just imagine if we stayed and fought." Solid Snake said.

"Ha, look at them run off. There scared." Vegeta said.

"You keep telling yourself that." Donatello said as him and Captain Falcon jumped down from the building behind them.

"Where's Ness?" Vegeta asked.

"He could be anywhere in the city." Captain Falcon said.

"We better get searching before they exterminate anyone else." Vegeta said as he looked up at the sky.

A big noise goes off in the distance.

"It sounded like crashing of many ships." Captain Falcon said.

"I say we go check it out." Snake said beginning to walk as everyone followed except Don.

"Do I get a say in any of this?" Donatello asked knowing they weren't listening.

Don quickly followed behind them.

**Dinosaur Planet.**

_Leonardo snuck past many dinosaur's as he walked up and saw what seemed to be Pyramids._

"Wow, who built those. I don't see how these dinosaur's could build all this, I mean being four legged." Leo said as he heard the sound of a whip.

"What could that be." Leo thought to himself as he slowly walked up to the red pyramid and walked by the side of it.

_When Leonardo turned the corner he couldn't believe what he saw._

"Traximus?" Leonardo said as he saw some anthropomorphism looking T-Rex's whipping him along with a triceraton.

"No traximus!!!!" Leonardo yelled as he jumped out of hiding and kicked the triceraton to the ground.

The T-Rex creature went up to him and started talking.

"Stop, or you'll have to deal with me. Maybe we can talk about this." Leonardo said.

The creatures continued talking. The next second one of them swung a sword at him, Leo ducked and tripped the creature. The other one charged at him.

"I can't understand what there saying." Leo said.

The next second Leo's device on his wrist started beeping.

"Translating language, please hold." The device said.

"It looks like I better go defensive until then." Leonardo said as he pulled out one of his swords.

"Alright then, let's dance." Leonardo said as he sliced there swords sending them flying out of there hands.

_Leonardo bashed his head into one of them sending them crashing to the ground. The other one threw a punch at him which Leo grabbed then spun him swinging him, then throwing him over towards the pyramid._

"Translation completed, you are now capable of speaking in the language." The device said as it went off.

"Yah, at the last second it works." Leonardo said as he walked over to Traximus who was unconscious.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Leo said raising his sword ready to cut the chains off that hold him down.

"Get him!!!!" Leo turned to see a load of T-Rex looking creatures.

"On second thought I'll be back." Leonardo said as he ran for it.

_Leonardo ran as fast as he could trying to make it back to the Cowa-Buster but the T-Rex creatures were gaining on him. When all hope was lost someone pulled him up into a tree._

"Where did he go!" One of them hissed.

"Spread out and find him!" Another one said as they ran off.

"You ok." Leo looked up to see a gorilla creature wearing a red tie that said DK.

"My names Donkey Kong, you are in the Walled City." Donkey Kong said.

**Back in Corneria.**

_Just as they expected, a ship had landed. Not just any ship, Frieza's ship. There were also other ball looking ships that crash landed into the ground making craters._

"What the shell are those!" Mikey yelled jumping back.

"Uh, those are saiyan ships." Vegeta said as he flew down into one of the crates.

Vegeta examined the ship as he took a look inside. After about a minute he flew back up to the others.

"And, so what did you see?" Solid Snake asked.

"There here." Vegeta said.

"What, who's here?" Captain Falcon said with a confused look.

"The Ginyu Force." Vegeta replied.

"What, who in the shell are they?" Mikey asked.

"A group of deadly space fighters, they can be beaten. If only my power level weren't so low in this world." Vegeta hissed under his breath.

"From the looks of it, no ones around. Why don't we take a look in Frieza's ship." Donatello suggested.

"I'm agreeing, but let's make it a quick one, we don't want Frieza trolling back in to see us." Captain Falcon said as he lead the way.

_The five of them walked up to the door as it slowly opened and steam shot out at them. They all walked into the ship silently. Snake pulled out his gun and held it tightly to the side, just for protection. Captain Falcon glanced at every side of the room just to be sure there wasn't any type of surveillance. Donatello kept looking back to make sure they weren't being ambushed. Vegeta stared forward as he confidently walked down the hall. Mikey was nervous all over as he made shivering sounds. Finally they reached a room with many electrons._

"Wow, this is almost like geek heaven." Donatello whispered as he rubbed his hands together.

They all walked into the room and Mikey slowly closed the door behind them. Suddenly Solid Snake heard someone typing at what appeared to be the main computer. He raced over and flung the chair around sticking his gun on to there neck only to see Luigi.

"How did you get in here?" Snake asked as someone jumped down from the ceiling.

"Stealth, I thought you guy's were smarter then taking the front door." Solid Snake turned around to see Raphael.

Solid Snake quickly put his gun away.

"So what were you able to pull up on the server?" Solid Snake asked.

"Come check it out." Luigi said as he clicked a button and on the screen pulled up a list.

Donkey Kong: unknown

Marth: deceased 

Roy: Lylat System

Princess Peach: unknown

Ike: Lylat System

Bowser: unknown/finddestroy

Raphael: Lylat System

Leonardo: Lylat System

Michalangelo: Deceased

Donatello: Deceased

Princess Daisy: unknown

Petey Piranha: Lylat System/At large!/Find

Jiggley Puff: Deceased

Mewtwo: healing

Mario: unknown

Solid Snake: Deceased 

Krystal: deceased

Venom/Eddie Brock: Lylat System/dangerous

Falco: No comment

Batman: No comment

Fox: deceased

Robin: unknown

C.Falcon: Deceased 

Vegeta: deceased 

Kirby: Lylat System

Meta Knight: unknown

Nightwing: unknown

Luigi: unknown

Superman: deceased

Link: deceased

Y.Link: Lylat System

Spyro the dragon: Unknown

Flame the dragon: deceased

Pikachu: deceased 

Mr. Game&Watch: Mushroom Kingdom

Princess Zelda: unknown

Goten: on the run

Gohan: on the run

Ganondorf: in progress

"What, Kakarot's son's are alive?" Vegeta said.

To Be continued.


	25. A New Chapter Begins

SuperStar Smash Bros.Z

Chapter 30

A New Chapter Begins

"What does this all mean, this list?" Snake asked.

"It is what it looks like, their keeping tabs on us." Raphael responded to Solid's question.

"There's a more, we just need to hack into da system." Luigi said.

"Leave it to me, this is one of my specialties." Donatello said as he brought a chair up to the computer.

"I still don't see how Gohan and Goten are around." Vegeta said.

"I guess you'll find out when you see them, right now we need to find out what they're up to." Snake said.

"We better get moving soon." Captain Falcon said.

"I would have to agree, what ever is on those files can wait." Vegeta said.

_They all began to exit the room as Snake silently closes the door behind them. They move down the hall swiftly not trying to make a peep. For some reason going out always seems to be tougher than going in They made there way to the front door as everyone sighed when they were a few feet away from the ship._

"Now that were this far I say we split up." Raph suggested.

"Not a good idea Raph, were strength in numbers." Donatello protested.

Luigi totally shook his head in agreement.

"I think Raph has a point, we can cover more ground in groups." Solid Snake said adding in his opinion.

"Yah, I'll have to go with Snake on this matter." Captain Falcon said in agreement.

"Same here, I guess it's settled, we split up." Vegeta said.

**Dinosaur Planet**

"What a talking Gorilla." Leonardo said.

"It's actually the translator device on your wrist, by the looks of it Starfox equipment." Donkey Kong replied.

"So Donkey Kong, who were those Rex creatures back there?" Leonardo asked.

"They are called the sharp claw, there pretty much the least of our worries right now." Donkey Kong said.

"Then who should we fear?" Leonardo asked.

"Their leader, General Scales." Donkey Kong said.

**Coneria**

_The smashers all split into small groups. Snake and Vegeta, Donatello and Captain Falcon, Luigi and Mikey, and Venom traveled in his own little area. Solid Snake and Vegeta made there way down the quite streets as they passed by multiple shattered and broke down buildings. Snake took this time to light a cigarette as they continued on, Vegeta looked over his shoulder over at Snake then shrugged. The two of them came to a stop with a sound of something in the distance. They observed their surroundings but found nothing so they continued on._

**In Space**

_Fox and Robin weren't too much further from Coneria as they began to go turbo. This awoke Meowth who quickly sat up in his seat. They had to dodge a few large space rocks and meteors here and there. A smirk slowly began to crawl onto Fox's mouth as he could see his home planet visible._

**Back in Corneria**

_Vegeta and Snake continued to hear the same sounds but this time from different directions. As they progressed on, the sounds seemed to get louder. The sounds of sliding foot steps along with the slight whistle of that of a confused wind. Vegeta finally spat out._

"We are being followed." Vegeta said in a low tone not to alert their ambusher.

"Yah I'm in agreement, but we haven't seen anything." Snake said in a combing voice "The best thing to do is to stay cautious." Snake said.

_The two of them just pushed on as the laughter of the distance continued on with the swirling humming winds. Suddenly a gust of dust slowly passed by them as Snake put a hand over his eyes as he walked forward. Seconds later they were surrounded by a dark cloud of dust mixed with dirt, grass, leafs, and who knows what else. Suddenly this misty dust turned into a dust storm as it threatened to push them backwards. Snake was forced to hold his breath and close his eyes as he ran forward. He heard the foot steps of Vegeta behind him, or that's what he believed, it was hard to hear anything but the sound of the angry wind._

_Solid Snake finally felt something come over him, he was running out of breath. He had run for a good two minutes, breathing didn't come to mind. All he knew was he had to get out of this mess. Seconds later Snake felt as if his lungs were going to burst, making his head explode. And just as Snake was about to breath in the dark dust of death he felt nothing hitting his face as he gasped for the fresh air in front of him. Snake rolled to the ground has he consumed air into his lungs for the next forty five seconds. Snake slowly got to his feet as he turned around not to see Vegeta._

"Vegeta." Snake said in a low tone.

Seconds pass by as Snake stands there with what appears to be the wind laughing.

"Vegeta's a tough guy, I'm sure he made it out." Snake said as he turned around and walked forward.

**Dinosaur Planet**

_Leonardo and Donkey Kong have been sticking to the dark shadows of the forest not to gain any attention._

"So Donkey Kong, what does this General Scales guy plan on doing?" Leonardo asked.

"Couldn't really tell you, Fox knows more about this guy then anyone I know." DK replied.

"Regardless of that, we still need to rescue the others." Leonardo added in.

"Yes you alright, but I think we should go find my pal Diddy Kong before acting." Donkey Kong said.

"Good call, we'll need all the help we can get." Leonardo said in agreement as DK lead the way.

**Corneria City**

_Solid Snake continued down the empty streets as he came across dozens of corpses of the civilians as well as broken buildings. The next second Snake heard the sound of gun fire as he lunged to the side of a building pulling out his M9. Snake then peaked out of the corner. He saw nothing, he took this time to slowly walk down the street. He finally caught where the firearms were coming from, within a building._

_Snake slowly walked up to the large door as he kicked it open. The smell of death flushed out onto him. He ignored this as he entered the building. He walked around the corner to see a dark room, he walked into it._

"It looks like all of the action is over." Snake said as someone grabbed him by the neck from behind and put a gun to his head.

"Don't move, if you want to live." A familiar female voice said to him.

"Samus is that you?" Snake asked as he was released from the choke hold.

_Snake turned around, it was hard to see. The flickering electricity near the wall was the only light source. It was Samus alright, in her Zero Suite._

"Samus where's your Power Suite, not that I complaining or anything." Snake said.

"No time to explain we have to." Samus started as robots entered the room and started firing at them.

_Samus and Snake both ducked as they leaped over the three robots and ran out the front door. As they made it to the streets hundreds of robots surrounded them._

"Damn." Snake hissed as him and Samus began shooting at them.

_They fought for a good minute but found that there were to many of them. Samus and Snake went back to back as they thought up a plan._

"You're a war veteran Snake, have any ideas?" The bounty hunter asked.

"You have better experience with these high Tec freaks." Snake quickly responded.

"I think the best thing would be to surrender right now." Samus said as she dropped her stun blaster and put her hands into the air.

"Snake put your hands up." Samus whispered.

"Yah, I don't think that will work." Snake pointed as Samus looked at the robots who were loading up their blasters.

"We could really use some back up right now." Samus said.

_The next second out of nowhere something from the sky began to blow the robots up by the number. The robots fired back. After a minute the shooting stopped, only one robot remained. The problem was he was large as a pickup truck and heavily equipped._

"I guess this is where we say goodbye." Snake said as he braced himself to get ready to dodge an attack.

_Before he could move someone jumped in front of them and blasted the robot into tomorrow. It was none other then Fox Mccloud._

"No one challenges me at home." Fox said.

"Good timing Fox." Snake said in relief.

"Come, follow me." Fox said to Samus and Solid Snake.

"Where to Fox?" Solid Snake asked.

"To their base." Fox replied.

**To Be Continued. **


End file.
